Harry Potter and the Pregnancy Potion'
by litstoryteller
Summary: This fic contains MALE PREGNANCY and SLASH between HARRY POTTER and DRACO MALFOY   in Russian language . You can read it in English there: /s/1145178/1/Harry Potter and the Pregnancy Potion
1. Chapter 1

**Название**: **Гарри Поттер и Зелье Беременности **  
**Оригинал**: ''Harry Potter and the Pregnancy Potion''  
**Автор**: Kitai Shinsei  
**Переводчик**: little Storyteller  
**Разрешение на перевод**: Есть. Все особенности перевода с автором обговорены.  
**Бета**: Bukettik  
**Пейринг**: Гарри Поттер/Драко Малфой, РУ/БЗ, ДТ/СФ, ВК/НЛ, СС/СБ  
**Рейтинг**: PG  
**Категория**: Слэш  
**Жанр**: Humor, Romance  
**Размер**: миди  
**Статус**: в работе  
**Дисклеймер**: Всё принадлежит Роулинг, наше - только фантазия  
**Краткое содержание**: Что будет, если готовя зелье Силы, случайно перепутать компоненты?  
**Предупреждение**: частичный ООС героев, МПРЕГ

Глава 1. Мы ... что?

Октябрь в этом году выдался на редкость солнечным и теплым. Ласковое солнце играло золотом последней сохранившейся на деревьях листвы, птицы ласкали слух необыкновенными трелями, разносимыми легким ветерком далеко за пределы школы чародейства и волшебства. И вопреки традиционной осенней хандре, в душах обитателей школы вновь цвела весна. И единственным местом, где всегда царили уныние и промозглый холод, были Подземелья Хогвартса.

В классе Зельеварения, где ожидали занятий семикурсники двух враждующих факультетов, царила оживленная обстановка. Рон Уизли сцепился в словесной перепалке с Блэйзом Забини и, быстро исчерпав запас язвительных фраз, готовился перейти в рукопашное наступление. Что собственно послужило причиной конфликта, уже никто и не помнил, так как все наблюдавшие либо скандировали факультетские лозунги, либо делали ставки на победителя.

В таком шуме никто из собравшихся не заметил вошедшего в класс профессора Снейпа. Оглядев бушующую толпу слегка удивленным взглядом, зельевар занял свое место за кафедрой и, придав лицу привычное презрительное выражение, ледяным голосом произнес:

Сегодня мы будем готовить зелье Силы, - студенты в ужасе застыли, не осмеливаясь не только пошевелиться, но и нарваться на убийственный взгляд профессора. – Полагаю, все присутствующие здесь наивно надеются исключительно на свою память, раз никто не соизволит занять свое место за столом и начать конспектировать... – он пристально посмотрел на еще сжимающего кулаки Рона и произнес: - Мистер Уизли, не стоит так безжалостно напрягать то, что другие называют мозгом. Вам это все равно не поможет.

Зельевар запахнул мантию и, скрестив руки на груди, молча наблюдал, как студенты осторожно рассаживаются по своим местам.

- Итак, - вновь заговорил Снейп, - Зелье Силы...

Но, сэр, - перебила его Гермиона, подняв руку, - мы готовили его на четвертом курсе, не так ли?

- Вы правы, мисс Грэйнджер, - холодно ответил профессор, - однако, если Вы помните, предыдущее зелье увеличивало вашу силу в пять раз. Новый состав позволяет сделать это десятикратно, - класс изумленно ахнул. Снейп заметил неподдельный интерес, промелькнувший в глазах некоторых студентов. – Готовить зелье будут все, но попробовать его эффект на себе я разрешу только нескольким. Может быть, кто-то желает быть в первых рядах? - профессор обвел взглядом класс. - Или я могу назначить их сам? – и Снейп многозначительно посмотрел на Невилла Лонгботтома, который едва дышал от страха.

Кроме Гарри Поттера, профессор совершенно не выносил Невилла, который, в свою очередь, испытывал перед вечно недовольным Зельеваром небывалый страх и напрочь терял остатки разума, становясь похожим на флоббер-червя. Зная это, Гарри и Рон немедленно подняли руки. Как ни странно, Малфой последовал за ними. Невилл, испытывающий вечные угрызения совести из-за того, что однокурсники всегда пытались обезопасить его от издевок Снейпа, с тяжелым вздохом тоже поднял руку заметив, что Симус Финниган и Дин Томас, заговорчески подмигнув ему, сделали то же самое.

Что ж, превосходно, - зельевар оглядел вызвавшихся гриффиндорцев. – Прекрасная возможность убедиться, что ни один из вас не представляет собой ничего стоящего, – на губах профессора мелькнула злорадная усмешка. - Работать будете в парах, - и, обведя взглядом притихших учеников, он произнес: - Уизли и Забини, Поттер и Малфой, Томас и Финниган, Паркинсон и Гойл, Крэбб и Лонгботтом.

Заметив убийственные взгляды, которыми обменивались некоторые из названных пар, зельевар довольно хмыкнул и добавил: - Займите свои места и приготовьте котлы.

Как только студенты расселись по местам, Профессор Снейп раздал им инструкции и заговорил:

- В состав зелья входят _листья Калгана_1 , _желчь Армадилла_2 , _Бальзам Гилеада_3 и _Лакричный корень_4 , который я раздам в строго ограниченном количестве. И чего вы ждете? – профессор недовольно фыркнул. - Я не собираюсь бегать к каждому из вас, подходите сами!

Поттер посмотрел на Малфоя. Тот, будто не слыша Снейпа, с подчеркнутой тщательностью убирал со стола письменные принадлежности, чтобы освободить место для большого котла. Затевать очередную словесную перепалку настроения не было, поэтому, тяжело вздохнув и поймав на себе усмехающийся взгляд Драко, Гарри пошел к преподавательскому столу за Лакричным корнем.

- Поттер, надеюсь, в этот раз Вы обойдетесь без эксцессов? Я буду особо тщательно следить за Вами, - зельевар презрительно скривил губы, передав юноше небольшой мешочек.

Я постараюсь, сэр, - еле слышно ответил Гарри и, вернувшись на свое место, сел как можно дальше от Малфоя, все же подарив ему полный ненависти взгляд.

Тем временем, Снейп, раздав всем студентам основной ингредиент, вновь вернулся к рассказу о Зелье:

- _Лакричный корень_ имеет очень интересную особенность - он улавливает магические способности волшебника, работающего с ним. Таким образом, он придает эликсиру свойства, многократно увеличивающие магический потенциал зельевара. Поэтому, нарезать этот ингредиент вы должны сообща, - Снейп сделал особое ударение на последнем слове, и ученики ошеломленно посмотрели на него. – Это позволит смешать вашу энергию, чтобы сравнять силу партнеров, - пояснил он удивленным студентам. – Остальные компоненты добавляйте каждый сам за себя. Приступайте!

Зельевар подошел к камину и бросил в него немного летучего пороха, заставляя пламя вспыхнуть зеленым цветом.

- Сириус, - рявкнул профессор, - мне нужна Ваша помощь!

Два злейших врага в прошлом, в последнее время Блэк и Снейп стали значительно теплее относиться друг к другу. Сириус, оправданный Министерством Магии два года назад, теперь преподавал в Хогвартсе Защиту от Темных Сил. И после того, как за последние два года они несколько раз спасли друг другу жизни в схватках с Пожирателями, оба профессора стали если не закадычными друзьями, то хорошими приятелями, забыв все обиды юности.

Гарри удивленно смотрел, как его крестный вышел из камина и мягко спросил: «Что случилось, Северус?»

- Зелье Силы, которое ученики будут готовить сегодня, работает только в том случае, когда два мага делают его сообща, - сказал Снейп. - И, на всякий случай, мне нужен помощник, чтобы предотвратить любые поединки, которые могут вспыхнуть среди студентов.

- С удовольствием тебе помогу, дружище! – радостно закивал головой Блэк.

- Подвинься, Поттер! – Драко, скорчив презрительную гримассу, толкнул соседа локтем. – Зелье не приготовится само, если ты будешь с абсолютно идиотским выражением на лице просто пялиться на ингредиенты!

Гарри фыркнул, но отошел на шаг в сторону и, желая Драко самых мучительных страданий, какие есть на свете, принялся крошить лакричный корень на мельчайшие кусочки, воображая, что каждый из них был так ненавистным ему блондином.

Не догадываясь о тайных желаниях Поттера, Малфой делал то же самое, с одной лишь разницей – он воображал, что корни были Недоумком-Поттером.

- Не найдется ли у тебя желчи Армадилла, Поттер? – с невозмутимым выражением на лице поинтересовался Драко, после того, как порывшись в своей сумке, не нашел нужного ингредиента.

- Конечно, Малфой, - раздраженно ответил Гарри и передал ему фиал с густой, дурно пахнущей жидкостью. – Не одолжишь мне листья Колгана? – копируя интонации своего лютого врага, спросил гриффиндорец.

Угу, там возьми, - не отрываясь от котла, пробормотал Малфой, махнув рукой в сторону аккуратно выставленных на столе баночек и фиалов. – Поттер, кажется, Бальзам Гилеада есть и у тебя тоже? Я свой уже влил, теперь твоя очередь.

И, добавив все свои ингредиенты в большой котел, юноши в течение пятнадцати минут наблюдали, как жидкое варево меняло цвет с коричневато-черного до оранжевого, затем, становясь лимонно-желтым, превращалось в неоново-розовый и, наконец, стало приятного, бледно фиолетового цвета.

Итак, если ваши зелья готовы, - говорил Снейп, проходя между столами и заглядывая в котлы студентов, - вы должны попробовать их. Предупреждаю – не более одной ложки! – рявкнул он, глядя, как Уизли, проглотив одну порцию, потянулся к котлу во второй раз.

Сириус подал зельевару ложку, и они склонились над своим котлом.

- Ну же, смелее, - подбодрил студентов Блэк, пробуя густоватое варево, - это довольно вкусно, похоже на банановое пюре.

Гриффиндорцы с некоторым опасением стали пробовать приготовленное зелье, в то время как слизеринцы брезгливо смотрели на содержимое котлов.

Гарри зачерпнул ложкой еще булькающее варево и, осторожно подув на него, проглотил. Вкус действительно напоминал банановое пюре.

Ммм... – произнес он, довольно прищелкнув языком, - правда вкусно, жаль, что больше съесть нельзя...

Малфой, видя, что с Поттером ничего не случилось, схватил ложку и, стараясь зачерпнуть побольше, чтобы ни в коем случае не быть слабее ненавистного гриффиндорца, проглотил бледно- фиолетовую гущу.

Все присутствующие замерли в ожидании.

Гарри почувствовал, как в животе разливается приятное тепло. Однако ни о каких проявлениях необычайной силы и речи не шло. Он растерянно оглянулся на Рона, который лишь пожал плечами. Уизли, все же умудрившийся съесть две ложки зелья, чтобы несомненно «так отделать придурка Забини, чтобы тому мало не показалось», тоже выглядел слегка озадаченным.

Из груди профессора зельеварения вырвался приглушенный стон. Все студенты обернулись на него и увидели, как зельевар и Сириус в ужасе смотрели друг на друга. Снейп подошел к полкам с ингредиентами и, взяв банку с лакричным корнем, внимательно осмотрел и понюхал содержимое.

Уизли! – взревел зельевар.

Рон в ужасе вжал голову в плечи.

- Да, профессор? – еле слышно проговорил юноша.

- Да не Вы, Уизли, а ваши бестолковые, ни на что не годные братья! – бушевал Снейп.

О, н-н-нет, - от сковывающего его страха перед Северусом Снейпом Рон был готов упасть в обморок.

Фрэд и Джордж были хозяевами магазина «Волшебные вредилки братьев Уизли», но в настоящее время, по приглашению директора школы, исполняли обязанности инструкторов по Квиддичу. Они заменяли мадам Хуч, которая находилась в Больничном крыле после ужасного столкновения ее «Нимбуса-2000» с фреской сэра Кадагана. А виной всему была чья-то глупая шутка с зудящим порошком, которым были обработаны ивовые прутья метлы.

Вчера вечером я застал их в своем классе! Теперь я понимаю, что они тут делали! – стонал профессор. – Они поменяли лакричный корень на Змеиный5 !

Все студенты, выглядели слегка озадаченными. Только Гермиона, догадавшись о причинах беспокойства двух талантливых преподавателей, в ужасе прикрыла рот ладонью в попытке сдержать крик.

- Что это значит, профессор? – взволнованно спросил Драко.

- Мистер Малфой, напомните мне, что происходит, когда Змеиный корень смешивают с Бальзамом Гилеада? – раздраженно спросил Снейп.

- Это способствует зарождению реб... – слизеринец в ужасе замер на полуслове, когда осознал, что он произносит.

Слава Марлину, что Вы хоть что-то помните, Малфой! – воздел руки к небу Зельевар и, оглядев всех присутствующих, удрученно произнес: - Эти компоненты входят в состав зелья беременности, - он тяжело вздохнул и опустился на стул. – И теперь, собственно говоря, благодаря Вашим, мистер Уизли, братьям, все мы беременны. Все, кто пробовал приготовленное зелье...

По классу эхом пролетел вздох облегчения. Забини, Паркинсон, Гойл и Крэбб сияли, словно начищенные котлы. Мысленно они возносили хвалу Мерлину, Мордреду и Моргане за то, что не пробовали злополучное варево.

- Но, профессор, - Гермиона вышла вперед, - это невозможно, ведь вы все мужчины...

Мисс Грэйнджер, - сказал Сириус, и все взоры учеников были теперь устремлены на него, – разве Вам неизвестно, что смешение магической энергии волшебника с порошком Змеиного корня при их нарезке, действует примерно так же, как слияние женской и мужской клетки. И организм будет перестраиваться под ... – Блэк запнулся и покраснел. - Поэтому дети будут похожи на своих родителей. И...

Тут раздался невероятный грохот. Обернувшись на шум, все увидели Невилла Лонгботтома, лежащего на полу в глубоком обмороке. 

Примечания:

1 Калган (также известен под названием «малый Джон»)- этот корень весьма полезен при колдовстве для разрушения заклинаний и защиты здоровья. С лечебной целью используются корневища, трава (стебли, листья, цветки), листья.

2 Армадилл (или Броненосец) -животное млекопитающее, проживающее в Южн. Америке, его тело покрыто щитом из роговых пластинок.

3 Бальзам Гилеада (тополь индейский бальзамический) - Густая смола, получаемая из тополиного бальзама. С библейских времен известен своими защитными и исцеляющими свойствами

4 Корень Лакрицы - Применялся египтянами как афродизиак. Корни лакрицы до сих пор являются необходимым ингредиентом в зельях для придания силы, а так же в сильной целенаправленной любовной магии.

5 Змеиный корень (горец змеиный, раковые шейки) - помогает семейным парам зачать ребенка.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2. Начало Ада

_Две недели спустя..._

Невинно пострадавшая мужская компания ожидала директора в его кабинете и сильно нервничала. Кто-то, изредка поглядывая на портреты предшественников Альбуса Дамблдора, расхаживал взад-вперед перед камином, кто-то нервно теребил полу мантии, скромно вжавшись в мягкое кресло, кто-то просто стоял, мысленно взывая к Мерлину, Мордреду и Моргане.

Фоукс сидел на жердочке и, поглядывая на собравшихся через прутья клетки своими черными, словно бусины, глазами, казалось, насмехался над ними.

- Кто-нибудь, - раздраженно пробормотал Драко, - закройте эту дурацкую птицу! Иначе я за себя не отвечаю! 

Гарри зло посмотрел на слизеринца и прошипел:

- Заткнись, Малфой! Фоукс несколько раз спас меня от неминуемой смерти! Так что, если ты хоть...

- О! – перебил Поттера Драко. - Почему ты никогда не говорил этого? Я бы придумал более изощренные оскорбления для этой птахи, втянувшей меня в неприятности, - ухмыльнулся Малфой, придав лицу презрительное выражение.

- Может вы, наконец, заткнетесь оба? – недовольно фыркнул Симус, вальяжно развалившийся на директорском диване. - Вы уже две недели грызетесь, не переставая, а беременным нельзя волноваться! Да, - он недовольно махнул рукой, предотвращая возмущенные возгласы Поттера и Малфоя, - мы пока не знаем действительно ли каждый из нас ждет ребенка, и не узнаем, пока директор не принесет наши тесты. Так что заткнитесь и ждите!

Рон, кормивший Фоукса печеньем, повернулся и, взглянув на Финнигана, произнес:

- Симус, они грызутся с одиннадцати лет! Даже если бы не было этого проклятого зелья, они бы использовали любую другую возможность дать друг другу в глаз!

В этот момент дверь кабинета открылась, и на пороге появился Дамблдор. Каждый из присутствующих нервно сглотнул и мысленно воззвал к Мерлину, в надежде услышать хорошие новости.

- Пожалуйста, успокойтесь, - директор говорил таким голосом, будто перед ним был целый класс недотеп-первогодок, шумящих на все лады. – Присядьте, молодые люди!

При этих словах на лице Снейпа появилась не то злобная, не то страдальческая ухмылка, заметив которую, Блэк разразился истерическим хохотом.

Думаю, вам всем все же лучше присесть, - с особым ударением на последнем слове, сказал Дамблдор, глядя на восьмерых, сильно нервничающих мужчин.

Дождавшись, пока каждый нашел себе место, он глубоко вздохнул, будто бы набираясь смелости, и произнес:

- Боюсь, у меня хорошие новости – вы все беременны, - директор расплылся в широкой улыбке. – Ваши тесты положительны.

Великий Мерлин! – мученически застонал Снейп, спрятав лицо в ладонях.

Мельком взглянув на него, Дамблдор вновь обратился к остальным:

- В связи со сложившимися обстоятельствами, я принял решение, что все вы будете жить в отдельных комнатах, - директор оглядел собравшихся и продолжил: - Как вы знаете, ваши дети наследуют ваши генетические особенности через смешение магических энергий, поэтому с каждым днем вы все больше будете нуждаться в постоянном присутствии своего партнера.

- Но, профессор, - тихо прошептал Гарри, - вы вероятно шутите? Это просто невозможно, ведь...

- А мы не можем избавиться от ... эээ... - Невилл запнулся, краснея, и нервно развел руками.

- Боюсь, что нет, мой мальчик, - покачал головой директор. – У Зелья есть определенное свойство, защищающее зарождающиеся в вас жизни. Эликсир изобрели для женщин, не имеющих возможности иметь детей. Поэтому были учтены все возможности, чтобы сохранить ребенка до конца его внутриутробного развития.

- Я... Я... Я отказываюсь жить вместе с этим...эээ... с Хорьком! – возмущенно воскликнул Гарри, сжимая кулаки.

- Это я не собираюсь делить с тобой комнату, гриффиндорский недоумок! – взвился Драко, выхватывая палочку.

Директор строго смотрел на бушующих учеников, но его пронзительно-голубые глаза лукаво блестели за очками-половинками.

- Домовые эльфы уже перенесли ваши сундуки в отведенные вам комнаты, - произнес он и слегка улыбнулся, глядя на раздувающего ноздри Снейпа и совершенно побелевшего Рона Уизли. - У вас есть полчаса, чтобы проверить все ли ваши вещи на месте. Юноши, - Дамблдор обратился к молодым людям, - вы по-прежнему будете посещать занятия со студентами своего факультета. Профессор Снейп и Профессор Блэк, - директор посмотрел на преподавателей, - вы будете вести занятия, как обычно, - присутствующие неохотно кивнули. – Ну что ж, думаю, мы все выяснили, - довольным голосом сказал Дамблдор. – Через полчаса я жду вас в холле, чтобы проводить в ваши новые комнаты, - он взмахнул рукой, и дверь кабинета с тихим скрипом распахнулась, пропуская посетителей на лестницу.

- Наверное, мы все в одночасье сошли с ума, - тихо простонал Симус.

До спален Гриффиндора пять юношей добирались молча. Лишь Невилл периодически тяжко вздыхал, пытаясь придумать, каким образом рассказать бабушке, что меньше, чем через девять месяцев она станет уже прабабушкой. «О, Моргана! Она же сразу отдаст Мерлину душу!», - трагически вскидывал руки Лонгботтом и моментально бледнел, словно вновь собирался упасть в обморок.

- Лунный мотылек, - прошептал Гарри перед портретом Полной Дамы, и, едва войдя в гостиную гриффиндора, был встречен Гермионой.

- Я так понимаю, ваши тесты положительны, раз эльфы вынесли все ваши вещи из спальни? – взволнованно спросила девушка. – Вас что, исключили? – она переводила испуганный взгляд с одного юноши на другого.

- Нет, нас не исключили, - тяжело вздохнув, ответил Рон, - но теперь мы должны жить с нашими партнерами...

- Все девять месяцев, - шепотом добавил бледный, словно простыня, Невилл.

- Но это же... ужасно! – воскликнула Гермиона.

Тут к ним подошла шестикурсница Мелисса Макфаррен.

Это правда, да? – горящими от любопытства глазами, спросила она. – Вы действительно беременные? Все?

Гарри тяжело вздохнул. В конце концов, все равно все узнали бы правду, так какая разница – сегодня или позже.

- Да, - кивнул он, - это правда.

- О! – взвизгнула Мелисса. – Ничего себе! Моя сестра будет довольна, когда узнает об этом! Два месяца назад у нее родился первенец. Ой, вы даже не захотите знать, через что она прошла! – верещала довольная новостью сплетница, совершенно не обращая внимания, как Невилл вновь стал белее мела и медленно начал оседать на пол.

- Заткнись, Мелисса! – презрительно оттолкнула девушку Гермиона. – Они узнают это, но позже, когда придет время, - и она повернулась к юношам. – Вы ведь не должны пройти через всё так, как это обычно бывает, ведь правда?

- Боюсь, что именно так, - пробормотал Симус.

- Мерлин, - в ужасе прошептала Гермиона.

Гарри посмотрел на часы и произнес:

- Нам пора идти, эльфы уже унесли все вещи. Да и Дамблдор нас ждет...

Гермиона, не сумев скрыть слез, обняла Рона и, посмотрев сочувствующим взглядом на остальных, тихо произнесла:

Увидимся за завтраком, мальчики...

_Спустя еще две недели..._

Гарри проснулся с ощущением, что спал целую вечность. Юноша сладко потянулся, зевнул, и, нащупав на тумбочке свои очки, нацепил их на нос. Отдернув красно-золотой полог, он с недовольством поглядел на соседскую кровать. Задернутые зелено-серебристые портьеры говорили о том, что Малфой еще спал.

Надев домашние тапочки, Гарри встал с кровати и, взъерошив и без того торчащие во все стороны волосы, направился в ванную комнату.

Сонно зевая, он нащупал на полке зубную щетку и принялся водить ею по зубам. Спустя секунду юноша удивленно гадал, каким это образом зубная щетка превратилась в расческу. Так и не придумав этому нормального объяснения, он пожал плечами и расчесал волосы. Они не легли аккуратной прической, но зато теперь не были спутанными. Удовлетворенно оглядев свои старания в зеркале, Гарри нашел зубную щетку и, наконец, почистил зубы.

Закончив с утренним туалетом, он вернулся в комнату, слушая, как из-за полога Малфоя доносятся приглушенные ругательства. Единственное, что объединяло Гриффиндор и Слизерин, так это любовь сладко поспать до обеда.

Поттер шнуровал ботинки, когда голова Драко с взлохмаченными после беспокойного сна волосами, высунулась из-за портьеры.

- Доброе утро, Малфой, - приветствовал Гарри вынужденного соседа.

Драко оглядел его презрительно-надменным взглядом и, молча, вздернув нос, прошествовал мимо в ванную комнату. После того, как за дверью ванной послышался шум воды, Поттер в голос расхохотался. За две недели совместного проживания он узнал, что утренняя способность разговаривать с людьми по-человечески приходит к Драко исключительно после двух чашек крепкого кофе.

Спустя приблизительно десять минут, Малфой вошел в комнату в одних пижамных штанах и с невероятным тюрбаном из полотенца на голове.

- Поттер, так и будешь таращиться в четыре глаза? Отвернись, мне надо переодеться! – фыркнул слизеринец.

- Дурацкий у тебя тюрбан, Малфой, - хихикнул Гарри.

Это у тебя, Поттер воронье гнездо на голове дурацкое, а я так волосы сушу, - огрызнулся Малфой и, повернувшись к Гарри задом, стянул пижамные штаны.

«Мерлин!», - Гарри глубоко вздохнул. – "Что за черт? Я ... Я... Я сейчас умру, если не поцелую его!", - глубоко вздохнув и представив вместо Малфоя Филча в цветастой ночной сорочке, юноша старательно отвел в сторону взгляд, пытаясь не замечать, на сколько красиво было тело его злейшего врага. «Я нормальный, нормальный!», - мысленно повторял он себе, словно заученную мантру. Однако собственные уговоры не меняли того факта, что он определенно испытывал влечение к Драко Малфою. Гарри сердито тряхнул головой, пытаясь отогнать непристойные мысли.

Наконец, слизеринец оделся и, застегивая мантию, невозмутимым голосом спросил:

- Мы идем завтракать, или ты так и будешь стоять здесь каменным изваянием?

- А? Да, идем, - отозвался гриффиндорец, - я жутко голоден.

Да, кстати, и тебе доброго утра, Поттер, - мимоходом добавил Драко.

Вдруг Малфой остановился и, повернувшись, в ужасе посмотрел на Гарри. Первый раз за семь лет они разговаривали друг с другом цивилизованно!

- Знаешь, - сказал слегка ошеломленный гриффиндорец, - мне не нравится, что называешь меня так. Я думаю, что ты не должен... Я имею в виду... Ну... Мы носим детей друг от друга, поэтому должны называть друг друга по имени.

- Я тоже думал об этом, - неожиданно сказал Малфой и, вдруг улыбнувшись, протянул Поттеру руку: - Я – Драко. Привет!

- Рад познакомиться! Я – Гарри, - пожал протянутую руку гриффиндорец, и юноши звонко рассмеялись.

- Ну, а теперь завтракать? – спросил Малфой, широко улыбаясь.

Ага, - ответил Гарри, думая при этом, что вечно высокомерному слизеринцу невероятно идет улыбка.

- Это не может так больше продолжаться, - спустя двадцать минут жаловался Рон Поттеру за завтраком, - я больше не вынесу-у-у, - делая несчастное лицо, всхлипывал Уизли. – Ни одной нормальной ночи за эти две недели. Чертов Забини храпит так, что поднимет мертвого из могилы, клянусь Мерлином!

- Рон, - Гарри старательно пытался скрыть зевок, - ты и сам храпишь, словно старик Филч! Раньше тебя ничто не могло разбудить. Может быть, это беременность сделала тебя таким чувствительным? – Рон скорчил недовольную гримассу, - Попроси Гермиону наколдовать тебе беруши...

- Для чего? – спросила подошедшая Гермиона и, сев между юношами, налила молока в появившуюся перед ней чашку с овсяными хлопьями.

- Забини измучал меня своим храпом, - обрадовавшись еще одной возможности пожаловаться на свою несчастную судьбу, горестно сказал Рон. – Кстати, время завтрака заканчивается, где ты была? – спросил рыжий гриффиндорец, аккуратно накладывая кусочек бекона на вымазанный абрикосовым джемом хлеб.

- О! – девушка удивленно смотрела, как Рон с наслаждением поглощает совершенно жуткий бутерброд. - Я была в...

- Библиотеке, - завершили за ее юноши.

- Гермиона, ты проводишь там времени больше, чем сами библиотечные книги, - улыбаясь, добавил Гарри.

Да, но я взяла там кое-что для вас, - подмигнула друзьям гриффиндорка.

Она порылась в школьной сумке и вытащила шесть больших фолиантов.

- Вот! Здесь рассказано абсолютно всё о беременности, так что вы будете иметь некоторое представление обо всех изменениях, которые произойдут с вашими ... эээ... телами, - сказала довольная собой девушка.

Гермиона, ты самый лучший друг! – обнял ее Гарри, а Рон украдкой поцеловал в щеку.

Первый неприятный признак беременности подкрался к Поттеру совершенно неожиданно. Это случилось во время урока по Трансфигурации.

Когда Гарри конспектировал заклинание преобразования дерева в слона («Это будет вашим экзаменом. Надеюсь, вы достойно справитесь с этим», - говорила профессор МакГонагалл), он вдруг почувствовал приступ дурноты. Юноша поднял руку.

- Что такое, мистер Потер? – недовольно спросила МакГонагалл.

- Простите, профессор, можно мне выйти? Я... Меня сильно тошнит...- морщась, пробормотал гриффиндорец.

О! Конечно, конечно, иди, - понимающе ответила преподаватель, глядя как лицо юноши из чуть румяного мгновенно становится чересчур бледным.

Гарри выбежал из класса в сторону ближайшей уборной, где буквально через минуту распрощался со своим завтраком. Сидя на полу, возле унитаза, он стонал, уронив голову на руки.

«Ад! Я попал в Ад! Мерлин Великий!», - думал юноша, - «За что мне такие мучения?».


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3. Кто куда, а мы – по магазинам!

_Второй месяц..._

- Гарри... – сквозь сон услышал жалобный стон Поттер. Юноша с трудом открыл глаза и, пошарив ногами по полу, нашел домашние тапочки.

В испытаниях всех прелестей беременности Гарри был первопроходцем. Но, наконец, к великой радости впавшего в уныние гриффиндорца, утренняя тошнота, ставшая теперь его постоянным спутником, повадилась и к остальным новоиспеченным «мамочкам».

Только Невилл отчего-то совершенно не мучался вечно не вовремя подступающими рвотными позывами, чем собирал на себе негодующе-завистливые взгляды собратьев «по неожиданно свалившемуся счастью». Даже Снейп, обычно надменно-молчаливый, теперь восседал за завтраком с совершенно страдальческим лицом и тяжело вздыхал, лишь иногда, краешком глаза, поглядывая на так и нетронутую тарелку овсянки.

- Бедный Драко! – вздохнул Гарри, поднявшись с кровати и закутываясь в плед. – О! Даже мантию не накинул, - заметил гриффиндорец и, захватив накидку с собой, поспешил на помощь страдающему слизеринцу.

- О-о-о-о-о, - стонал Малфой, - как же мне плохо... Черт, дурацкие волосы, - Драко раздраженно убрал с лица платиновые пряди, - завтра же побреюсь налысо! О-о-о-о-о-о, Мерлин!

- Думаю, не стоит, - сокрушенно покачал головой Поттер, - иначе бедную Мадам Помфри хватит удар, когда весь Хогвартс сойдет с ума от непрекращающейся радостной истерики. Лысый Драко Малфой будет поистине незабываемым зрелищем!

- Твое остроумие, как всегда, кстати, Поттер, - слизеринец скривился в подобие ухмылки, но очередной кульбит страдающего желудка вернул Драко к фаянсовой достопримечательности уборной.

Гарри с жалостью посмотрел на Малфоя, на его удивительно красивые волосы, мягкость которых вот уже неделю тайно мечтал пропустить сквозь пальцы, и, взмахнув палочкой, собрал взлохмаченные пряди в аккуратный хвостик, перевязав его отчего-то ярко-розовой ленточкой.

К радостному злорадству остальных беременных страдальцев, Малфою повезло еще больше – тошнота навещала его исключительно ночью, заставляя частенько засыпать, прижавшись щекой к вычурному унитазу.

Мученически вздохнув, Драко посмотрел на Поттера. На мгновение гриффиндорец испытал некоторое дежавю: бледное лицо, слегка зеленоватого оттенка; красные глаза с залегшими под ними темными полукружьями; злобное шипение на непонятно за что выпавшую ему долю... Гарри моргнул пару раз и тряхнул головой, отгоняя ненавистное видение.

Малфой был жалок. Поттер, со словами: «Простудишься на холодном то полу!», - набросил на Драко мантию и нежными, круговыми движениями принялся гладить ему спину, в очередной раз мысленно благодаря Гермиону за ценные советы, почерпнутые из добытых ею книг.

Вдруг Малфой, уткнувшись лицом в колени Поттера, разрыдался.

- Ненавижу это, - размазывая слезы по щекам, бормотал слизеринец. – Какой же я болван! И зачем я только выпил это дурацкое зелье? У-у-у-у-у, попадись мне эти проклятые Уизли... Зааважу, не раздумывая-я-я-я! О-о-о-о-о-о! Мерлин, я хочу уме... – очередной рвотный позыв не дал Драко закончить трагическую тираду.

Минут через десять слизеринец облегченно вздохнул. Гарри помог ему подняться и, проводив до раковины, умыл едва стоящего на ногах однокурсника, получив за это слабую улыбку.

- Мерлин, Гарри, мне жутко стыдно! – воскликнул Малфой. – Я столько лет изводил тебя, а ты все равно заботишься обо мне... Почему?

- Ну, - пожал плечами гриффиндорец, - я, собственно, тоже часто был не прав... И, к тому же, я в некоторой степени причастен к твоим страданиям, как и ты к моим... Это же наши дети...

- Черт, Поттер, ты в очередной раз прав, - пробормотал Драко и, выпрямившись, самостоятельно сделал несколько шагов. – Уфф, кажется, я в порядке, идем спать.

Несмотря на все протесты Малфоя, Гарри все же аккуратно поддерживал его за талию, пока они не достигли кровати слизеринца.

Вдруг Драко взял Поттера за руку и, заглянув ему в глаза, прошептал: - Останься со мной, пожалуйста? Мне страшно одному...

Гарри, чуть помедлив, кивнул и, укрыв Малфоя одеялом, устроился рядом.

Драко повернулся к нему и, слегка краснея, произнес:

- А знаешь что, Гарри...

- Что? – насторожился Поттер.

- Ты начинаешь мне нравиться...

Приближалось Рождество. Ученики и преподаватели, находящиеся в предвкушении праздника и чудесных исполнений самых заветных желаний, в одну из декабрьских суббот отправились в Хогсмит за подарками для друзей и близких.

Восемь товарищей по несчастью тоже решили пройтись по магазинам. Правда, основной задачей для беременной компании были не рождественские подарки, которые, впрочем, тоже входили в длинные списки необходимых покупок, а острая необходимость новой, просторной одежды.

Итак, ранним утром шесть студентов и два преподавателя, сопровождаемые сочувственными вздохами и издевательскими смешками встречающихся на пути студентов, вышли из школы по направлению к деревне.

Снег, кружась мягкими хлопьями, окутывал все вокруг словно большим пушистым одеялом. И вскоре наши путешественники, одетые в черные зимние мантии, были похожи на шоколадные кексы, украшенные взбитыми сливками. Драко посмотрел на Поттера и, улыбнувшись, подумал, что, разрумянившийся от морозного воздуха и припорошенный падающим снегом, Мальчик-Который-Выжил выглядит довольно привлекательно.

Первое, о чем, планируя поход в Хогсмит, подумал каждый из будущих родителей, был магазин «Волшебные Вредилки братьев Уизли». Близнецы не появлялись в школе с момента злополучного инцидента на уроке зельеварения, поскольку мадам Помфри в тот же день сообщила, что мадам Хуч уже в полном порядке и может вновь приступать к работе. И, скорее всего, близнецы даже не догадывались о катастрофе, которая произошла, благодаря их маленькой шутке.

Увидев на пороге собственного магазина дружно вошедшую группу однокурсников брата, Фред и Джордж застыли с удивленными лицами. Возглавляли процессию мрачный Снейп и глупо хихикающий Блэк.

- О! Привет всем! – радостно раскрыл объятья Джордж. - Рады, что вы, наконец, решили навестить нас перед Рождеством! Как особым покупателям, мы сделаем для вас большие скидки!

- Эээ... Что происходит? – недоуменно спросил Фред, глядя на то, как лица вошедших мрачнеют с каждой секундой.

- Кхм, - прокашлялся профессор Снейп, обращаясь к близнецам, - надеюсь, вы помните, как я застал вас у себя в кабинете немногим более месяца назад?

- Эээ... да, профессор, но... – промямлил Джордж, и его желудок совершил двойной кульбит в предчувствии неладного.

- А помните ли вы, что поменяли Лакричный корень на Змеиный? – все так же елейно-ласково интересовался Снейп, глядя на бледнеющих юношей убийственным взглядом.

- ... Д-д-да, сэр, - уже шепотом ответил Фред.

- А Скажите – ка нам, молодые люди, помните ли вы, что бывает, если смешать Змеиный корень с бальзамом Гилеада?

- Д-д-да, сэ-э-эр, - теперь побледнел уже Джордж.

- Так вот, - перехватил инициативу разговора Блэк, - теперь представьте, что на занятии по зельеварению семикурсники Гриффиндора и Слизерина воспользовались данными ингредиентами, чтобы...

- Они... Они же не выпили это, ведь так? – с надеждой в глазах спросили оба брата.

- А вы как думаете? – взвился Рон. – Неужели восемь человек, некоторые из которых никогда не были закадычными друзьями, пришли бы сюда просто для того, чтобы рассказать, как приготовили зелье беременности? – рыжий гриффиндорец в ярости подскочил к братьям и, схватив Фреда за воротник мантии и совершенно не заботясь о том, что привлекает внимание других покупателей, прокричал: - Благодаря вашей идиотской выходке, мы все теперь беременные!

- Фред, - еле слышно прошептал Джордж, - мама нас убьет...

- Ну уж нет, - выступил вперед Драко Малфой, - Миссис Уизли придется ждать своей очереди. Как минимум, она будет девятой!

- Успокойтесь все, - раздался спокойный голос Сириуса. Фред и Джордж благодарно посмотрели на него.

- Пожалуй, мы их используем, - и он усмехнулся так знакомой Снейпу озорной мародерской улыбкой. – Фред, Джордж, - Блэк повернулся к близнецам, - пока мы находимся в таком интересном положении, вы будете исполнять все наши прихоти. Абсолютно все, - Сириус особо выделил последние слова. – Иначе, Молли, надеюсь, будет счастлива узнать, кто явился причиной позора ее младшего сына.

Вся беременная компания радостно закивала, предвкушая будущее веселье, а близнецы нервно сглотнули, глядя друг на друга полными ужаса глазами.

- Мерлин, но ведь все эти вещи для женщин! – пересматривая вешалки с одеждой, громко воскликнул Симус в магазине платья, после того как вся компания ввалилась туда, шумно обсуждая месть близнецам Уизли. – Мы не сможем носить это. Я, конечно, предпочитаю мальчиков, но совершенно не готов одевать при этом женские платья и корсеты! – о своих сексуальных предпочтениях Симус узнал в довольно раннем возрасте и уже продолжительное время встречался с Дином Томасом. Поэтому новости о беременности оба были рады, как и разрешенному совместному проживанию.

Вдруг, около компании появилась невысокая пухленькая женщина, лет шестидесяти, в цветастой мантии и розовом чепце, украшенном причудливым пером. Тепло улыбаясь, будто увидела горячо любимых внуков, она произнесла:

- Здравствуйте, дорогие мои, я – мадам Роскин. А вы, должно быть, из Хогвартса? Я получила сегодня сову от Дамблдора, он просил меня помочь вам с выбором подходящей одежды. Проходите за мной, - и она провела их в комнату рядом с задней дверью.

Восемь мужчин оказались в довольно просторной комнате, вдоль стен которой стояли стеллажи, заполненные различными тканями.

- - Ну вот, - произнесла потрниха, указав рукой на большие тюки и аккуратно сложенные отрезы на полках, - выбирайте, а я сниму с вас мерки и сошью новую, удобную одежду.

Необычные посетители были слегка озадачены.

- Простите, мадам Роскин, Вы имеете в виду, что профессор Дамблдор позаботился о нашем гардеробе? – спросил Гарри.

- Ну конечно, дорогой! Все расходы уже оплачены. Вам осталось только выбрать подходящий материал, а я пока схожу за сантиметровой лентой.

- Хм, приятный сюрприз, - сказал Рон, разглядывая темно-синий атлас.

Малфой жестом подозвал Гарри.

- Ты должен взять это, - сказал он, протягивая Поттеру отрез насыщенного темно-зеленого оттенка, - он подходит к твоим глазам.

- Я и не знал, что ты заметил, какие у меня глаза, - краснея, улыбнулся Гарри.

- О! Это самая яркая твоя особенность, - смущенно ответил Драко, вытаскивая для себя отрез цвета глубокой ночи.

- Ну, я не знаю... Я уверен, что у меня есть и другие замечательные черты, - понизив голос, ответил Поттер.

- А как ты думаешь, у меня они есть? – слегка смущаясь, спросил слизеринец.

- А что ты сделаешь, если я скажу, что есть? - серьезно спросил гриффиндорец.

- Я... Я... Думаю, что буду очень рад, если ты действительно так считаешь... – покраснел до кончиков ушей Драко.

- Значит, радуйся... – лукаво подмигнул Малфою Гарри и, развернувшись, поспешил к Рону, сказать, что именно этот оттенок синего совершенно не подходит к рыжим волосам друга.


	4. Chapter 4

Вниманию читателей!  
Данная глава_НЕ является переводом_оригинального фика.  
Это собственность фантазии переводчика на просьбу Alia: _"Можно поподробнее осветить отношения Снейпа и Сириуса? Да и остальных пар тоже..."_.  
Разрешение автора оригинала на дополнение фанфика и выкладку дополнительного текста переводчик получил. 

_Поэтому, Дорогие читатели, очень жду ваших отзывов!_

Глава 4. Грандиозный скандал и лимонные дольки

В последнее воскресенье перед рождеством, когда накануне огромная новогодняя елка, украшенная в лучших школьных традициях разноцветными лентами четырех факультетов, спела «Веселого Рождества» и, тряхнув зелеными колючими ветвями, осыпала всех присутствующих самым настоящим снегом, когда уже отгремел сказочный бал, и студенты вернулись в свои спальни, беременная компания собралась в апартаментах Северуса Снейпа и Сириуса Блэка.

Два преподавателя магическим путем соединили свои прежние небольшие комнаты и теперь имели в своем распоряжении довольно уютную гостиную, раскрашенную в два противоборствующих между собой цвета враждующих факультетов, и спальню, вход в которую был закрыт абсолютно всем.

Оба хозяина помещения, вальяжно развалившиеся на огромном диване, обтянутом нелепой зеленой тканью в красную полоску наблюдали за расположившимися на полу юношами. Все разворачивали свои подарки.

Профессор Снейп, в порыве доброты и сочувствия, навеянном предстоящим праздником и гормональным всплеском, сварил для всех зелье от утреннего недомогания и даже разлил его в изумительной красоты фиалы, чем заслужил от всей компании благодарственные речи.

- Замечательно! – выдохнул Невилл, развернув блестящую фиолетовую бумагу. Он держал в руках толстую книгу «Мужская беременность. Что необычного?» Джозефа Вимблебинджета, который лично прошел через это испытание и теперь воспитывал трехлетнюю дочь.

- Ого! – завистливо воскликнул Симус Финниган, но, увидев в своей куче подарков точно такой же сверток, поспешил разорвать упаковку. – Такая же! – радостно возвестил он. – У меня такая же!

Единогласный вздох восхищения прокатился по комнате, когда каждый из присутствующих, включая даже Снейпа и Блэка, обнаружил у себя подобным образом упакованный фолиант. В каждом издании была вложена открытка за подписью Гермионы Грэйнджер с пожеланиями исполнения желаний.

- Гермиона, ты самый лучший друг, - неожиданно для всех прошептал светящийся от счастья Драко Малфой, бережно прижимая к себе драгоценный подарок.

- Когда это она стала тебе другом, Хорёк? – скривился Рон Уизли. – Да еще и лучшим?

- Рон! – Гарри осуждающе смотрел на друга. – Не стоит. Мы все в одинаковом положении, поэтому сейчас лучше заботиться не о своих амбициях, а о здоровье наших будущих детей.

- Спелись, да? – обиженно процедил сквозь зубы рыжий гриффиндорец. – Он тебе теперь лучший друг, чем я, да?

- Ага, спелись, - засмеялся Дин Томас, - если ты помнишь, то они ждут детей друг от друга. Как, по-твоему, они должны себя вести?

- Да он просто завидует, - рассмеялся Симус, - Забини бы на его защиту точно не встал...

- Да больно надо, - взвился Рон, которому совершенно не хотелось признаваться, что он действительно завидовал другу.

Завидовал таким теплым взглядам Малфоя, которые тот украдкой бросал на Поттера из-под полуопущенных светлых ресниц. Завидовал той нежности, с которой Драко преподнес Гарри рождественский подарок – многосущную вещь, которая могла превратиться во что угодно по желанию хозяина.

Блейз таким не был. Он делил с Роном одну комнату, но вел себя так, словно жил один в собственных апартаментах. Часами занимал ванную, заставляя рыжего гриффиндорца мчаться в общий школьный туалет, бесцеремонно скидывал на пол вещи Рона, повсюду разбрасывая свои. А одним декабрьским утром, когда рыжий гриффиндорец, обнимая фаянсовую достопримечательность туалета, попросил стакан воды, ухмыляясь, произнес «Агуаменти», окатив Рона вырвавшейся из палочки ледяной струей.

- Рон, - Невилл подсел к однокурснику и, пощелкав перед его носом пальцами, произнес: - а что у тебя в том желтом пакете? Спорим, «Берти Боттс»?

Лонгботтом как никто другой понимал состояние рыжего гриффиндорца – Крэбб вел себя так же, как и Забини.

- Лимонные дольки? – удивленно произнес Рон, вытащив маленькие, ярко-желтые цукаты-полумесяцы, обсыпанные сахарной пудрой. – Точно от Дамблдора, - ухмыльнулся юноша, кладя кисло-сладкое угощение на язык. – О-о-о! Мистер Снейп, где у Вас тут туалет? – спустя мгновения мученически простонал Уизли, предательски сначала бледнея, потом зеленея и прикрывая рот ладонью.

- Я провожу, - кивнул Сириус и, схватив юношу за руку, поволок к миниатюрной двери в коридор.

- Я помогу, - смущенно краснея, пробормотал Невилл и скрылся за той же дверью.

Спустя некоторое время Блэк и Невилл вернулись. Сириус уселся на диване, а Лонгботтом принялся трясти свою мантию, словно что-то искал.

- Мистер Лонгботтом, - недовольно воскликнул Снейп, - прекратите же вы, наконец, поднимать тучи пыли в моем... кхм, - запнулся зельевар, получив незаметный толчок в ребра от Блэка, - кхм... В нашем доме! Что, Мерлин побери, Вы ищите?

- Рон... Там... Там нужно все прибрать, профессор, простите, ему так плохо... Я ищу свою палочку... Я все сейчас уберу, не беспокойтесь... – лепетал Невилл, глядя на Снейпа полными ужаса глазами.

- Хм, – произнес Блэк, - у меня есть идея получше, - он подошел к камину и, кинув в пламя пригоршню пороха, рявкнул, - Уизли! Неважно который, хоть оба сразу!

Тут же в камине показали головы обоих близнецов.

- П-п-професор? Д-д-доброе утро... – забормотали оба парня.

- Фрэд, Джордж, - злорадно ухмыляясь, обратился к ним профессор ЗОТС, - немедленно идите сюда! – переглянувшись и тяжело вздохнув, головы близнецов исчезли в пламени, и уже через мгновение оба парня ловко вывалились из камина, припорошив ковер на полу серыми хлопьями летучего пороха.

- Там туалет, - Сириус указал рукой на дверь, - где ваш брат мучается от несварения желудка. Ваша задача - убрать всю эту гадость за ним. - Близнецы скривились, но пошли.

- Кстати, Accio палочки Уизли, - произнес Снейп, подхватывая на лету магические атрибуты братьев, и уточнил: – Без помощи магии, господа, без помощи магии! В этих комнатах слишком много беременных на квадратный дюйм. Не стоит подвергать риску будущую надежду Хогвартса, - все присутствующие дружно рассмеялись, а близнецы, бубня под нос что-то вроде: «Все беременные – сумасшедшие извращенцы!», - направились на помощь брату.

Профессор Дамблдор сидел в своем кабинете и, хлебнув из изящной фарфоровой чашки мятного чая, отправил в рот еще одну лимонную дольку. Директор раздумывал над посланием родителям невинно пострадавших юношей.

Он совершенно не беспокоился о реакции Финниганов и Томасов. Главы семейств, зная о трепетных отношениях своих сыновей, воспримут эту новость даже с радостью – тут директор даже не сомневался. Но как быть с остальными? Представляя реакцию Молли Уизли и гнев Люциуса Малфоя, Дамблдор вновь потянулся к вазе с лимонными дольками.

Ну, что скажешь, Фоукс? – обратился седовласый профессор к мирно сидящему на спинке кресла фениксу. – Стоит нам выставлять оборону вокруг Хогвартса? Или понадеемся на мой превосходный дар убеждения, подслащенный восхитительным угощением? – и он протянул птице засахаренную кислятину.

Фоукс проворчал что-то в ответ и недовольно отвернулся от предложенного яства.

- Эх, - вздохнул директор и принялся строчить первое письмо.

_«Уважаемые мистер и миссис Дурсль._  
_Школа чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс вынуждена сообщить вам, что в результате несчастного случая, произошедшего на уроке_ _Зельеварения, пострадал ваш племянник, Гарри Джеймс Поттер. К счастью, трагедия не причинила существенного вреда его__здоровью и, я бы сказал, носит приятный характер._

_В результате ошибки, ответственность за которую мы берем на себя, юноша принял зелье, способствующее зачатию ребенка._ _В связи с тем, что произошедшее является не совсем обычным как для магического, так и для Вашего мира, школа обязуется поддерживать_ _здоровье Вашего племянника и его наследника и согласна нести все необходимые расходы в течение восьми последующих месяцев._

_Примите мои глубочайшие извинения и поздравления с будущим прибавлением в семействе._

_А́льбус Пе́рсиваль Ву́лфрик Бра́йан Да́мблдор, Директор Школы Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс»._

Дамблдор еще раз перечитал текст и, загадочно улыбнувшись, взял следующий лист пергамента. Предстояло написать еще пять таких писем.

Когда все юноши, наконец, разошлись, Сириус, сладко потянувшись, сказал:

- Насыщенный денек сегодня выдался. Я спать, пожалуй, а ты?

- Иди, я еще почитаю, - не поднимая головы от подаренной Гермионой книги, ответил Снейп.

- Ну–ну, - усмехнулся Блэк, - _«мамочка»_, - и, засмеявшись в голос, как мальчишка понесся из гостиной, в попытке увернуться от пущенных в него диванных подушек.

Зайдя в спальню, Сириус недовольно фыркнул:

- Чертов подземельный червь! Опять поменял обои на свои любимые... Ну я тебе сейчас устрою! Будешь спать на диване в гостиной, змея подколодная! – от души ругался Блэк, размахивая палочкой и произнося заклинания.

Тут же обои на стенах поменяли свой цвет с темно-серого с размытым зеленым рисунком на жизнерадостные желтые в красный цветочек. Уютные кресла сменили обивку на темно-бордовую, большое одеяло на двуспальной кровати вместо темно-зеленого стало ярко-красным с желтой окантовкой и большим вышитым золотым львом посередине.

Сириус отошел немного в сторону, чтобы оглядеть свое творение.

- Блестяще! Вы просто гений, профессор Блэк! – похвалил он сам себя.

Теперь осталось изменить совместное ложе. С тех пор, как, благодаря действию зелья, притяжение партнеров значительно возросло, боя мужчины стали спать на одной кровати. Вечно мерзнущему Снейпу особенно нравилось посреди ночи прижаться к горячему телу Сириуса. Зная эту маленькую тайну своего друга, Блэк озорно сузил глаза и, взмахнув палочкой, пробормотал заклинание.

Основание кровати аккуратно разделилось на две половинки и раздвинулось, оставляя между собой небольшую щель, прикрытую чуть увеличенным в размере матрасом. Со стороны ничего не напоминало, что теперь вместо одной огромной двуспальной кровати, в комнате, рядом друг с другом, стоят два узких ложа.

- Отлично! Посмотрим, как ты запоешь, грозный зельевар! – довольно ухмыльнулся Блэк.

Отступив на шаг, он запнулся о стоящий рядом низкий столик. Не удержав равновесия, мастер боевых заклинаний с громким воплем рухнул на пол, увлекая за собой злополучную тумбу, уставленную фиалами с зельями, мазями и эликсирами.

- Снейп! Гиппогриф тебя раздери! Что за привычка расставлять свою гадость у всех под ногами? – возмущенно орал Сириус, пытаясь подняться и окончательно запутавшись в полах мантии.

- Что тут случилось? – испуганный зельевар влетел в спальню. – Блэк, соплохвостом тебе по одному месту! Что ты тут натворил? – взревел Снейп, увидев разбитые фиалы и баночки, и принялся собирать то, что, по случайности, уцелело.

- Лучше встать помоги, идиот! – протянул ему руку Сириус.

- И не подумаю, - спокойно ответил зельевар и вышел из спальни, громко хлопнув дверью. - Вредитель, - донеслось до Блэка уже из коридора.

- Ну, и Мерлин с тобой, сам справлюсь, - проворчал Блэк. – Я вот тоже тебе руки не подам.

Когда через два часа Снейп вошел в спальню, то Сириус уже мирно посапывал на своей половине кровати. «Вот идиот», - подумал Северус и ласково посмотрел на своего ...ммм... соседа. Переодевшись в пижаму, зельевар скользнул под одеяло и уже привычно пододвинулся к Блэку, даже не заметив, как хитро прищурились чуть приоткрытые глаза Сириуса и замерло дыхание.

Уже через секунду Снейп лежал на полу, между двумя кроватями и, глядя вокруг непонимающим взглядом, потирал ушибленный бок. Блэк, до этого трясущийся от беззвучного смеха, не выдержал и во весь голос засмеялся.

- Великовозрастный болван! – прошипел Снейп. - Лучше встать помоги!

- И не подумаю, - сквозь смех ответил Блэк.

Выбравшись из своей западни и схватив подушку, зельевар выбежал из спальни. А Сириус так и продолжал трястись от смеха, вытирая выступающие на глазах слезы.

Я тебе еще устрою веселую жизнь, Бродяга шкодливая, - ворчал зельевар, устраиваясь на диване в гостиной и трансфигурируя обеденную салфетку в теплое одеяло.

Следующим утром, когда Большой Зал гудел от восторженных воспоминаний студентов о прошедшей рождественской ночи, совы принесли почту. Это были письма от родителей. Шесть несчастных юношей незамедлительно побледнели. Конечно, каждый из них понимал, что рано или поздно директор должен будет известить родственников о случившемся, и разговоров с членами семей не избежать, но все равно было очень неожиданно и не слишком приятно получить ответы в канун Рождества.

Дин и Симус, сидели обнявшись и читали оба письма сразу, то и дело отвлекаясь, чтобы подарить друг другу довольные улыбки.

- Везет некоторым, - проворчал Рон, вскрывая конверт. Оттуда незамедлительно вылетел красный вопиллер и, фыркнув, закричал возмущенным голосом Молли Уизли:

- Рональд Билиус Уизли! Как? Я спрашиваю, как ты смог допустить такое? – визжал голос. - Невнимательный болван! Мерлин мой, какой позор для нашей семьи! Я хочу, чтобы ты знал – мы все страшно недовольны тобой и разочарованы! Мы не желаем видеть тебя на Рождество дома! - вопиллер фыркнул еще раз, показав рыжему гриффиндорцу язык, и, повернувшись к Поттеру, ласково проговорил:

- Гарри, мальчик мой, как ты? - юноша покраснел и только было раскрыл рот, чтобы ответить, как был прерван истеричным воплем мгновенно сменившего настроение вопиллера: - Объясни мне, как вы могли допустить такое? И... Ты тоже не приглашен на Рождество.

Гарри растеряно смотрел на друга, а противная бумажка отлетела чуть в сторону и, застыв около Джинни, ласково сказала:

- Джинни, детка, мы так скучаем! Напиши мне, что бы ты хотела на Рождество? Мамочка постарается порадовать тебя! До встречи, дорогая! – тут вопиллер изобразил нежный поцелуй и сгорел, осыпая завтрак Рона серым пеплом.

- Простите, - прошептал сконфуженный Уизли сидящим за столом однокурсникам. Но такой позор испытал не только один рыжий гриффиндорец.

За столом Слизерина сидел бледный Драко Малфой, готовый сползти под стол от ужаса, который наводил ледяной тон вопиллера от Люциуса:

- Драко Люциус Малфой! Я крайне возмущен твоей неосторожностью и неосмотрительностью. Будь готов встретиться со мной в кабинете директора в пять часов вечера. И о подарках на Рождество можешь забыть. Кстати, тебя нет в числе приглашенных в Малфой-мэнор, - произнес вопиллер и сгорел.

- Мерлин... - прошептал Драко, - лучше бы я умер... - и, с отрешенным выражением на лице, он, подобно провинившемуся эльфу, принялся стучать лбом о столешницу.


	5. Chapter 5

**Вниманию читателей!**  
**Диалог Люциуса Малфоя с директором и сыном** является фантазией переводчика, как продолжение предыдущей главы. Остальное – собственность автора _**Kitai Shinsei.**_

Спасибо всем за отзывы!

**Глава 5. Неожиданно, страшно и радостно**

Дверь кабинета распахнулась с такой силой, что ударилась о стену, оставив в ней небольшую вмятину, и отскочила назад. Однако посетитель, выставив вперед длинную трость, не дал ей вновь закрыться. На пороге стоял Люциус Малфой.

Мистер Малфой, - Дамблдор встал, приветствуя гостя, - прошу Вас, проходите. Думаю, я знаю причину, по которой имею честь видеть Вас в школе...

Профессор, - Люциус надменно вскинул брови и слегка кивнул в ответном приветствии. – Не стану скрывать, что Ваше письмо меня обескуражило. Позвольте полюбопытствовать, что собственно случилось в кабинете зельеварения, раз мой единственный наследник теперь опозорен, пока лишь, на всю школу?

О, мой дорогой Люциус, - Дамблдор жестом пригласил гостя присесть, - дело в том, что кто-то перепутал ингредиенты, и студенты, получив неверный компонент, случайно, совершенно случайно, приготовили иное зелье, нежели требовалось.

Однако, - Малфой-старший смерил директора презрительным взглядом, - каким образом это повлияло на здоровье моего сына и о каком наследнике идет речь?

Ну, Вы же знаете, Люциус, что студенты пробуют приготовленные ими зелья, - развел руками Дамблдор.

То есть, Вы хотите сказать, что весь факультет теперь... – Люциус запнулся и удивленно посмотрел на директора.

О, нет, что Вы... – взмахнул рукой Дамблдор, - только избранные... И, - тут он запнулся, - Драко единственный слизеринец, который попробовал это зелье.

Единственный слизеринец? – зашипел Люциус. – То есть, значит, что он был в паре с...

Гарри Поттером, - произнес Дамблдор, готовясь применить беспалочковую магию для сохранности своего кабинета.

... Г-г-г-ар-р-ри П-п-пот-т-тером? – заикаясь, произнес Малфой-старший. – Значит... Да я ... – его глаза сверкнули злобой и ненавистью, а рука потянулась за палочкой, в то время, как в дверь нерешительно постучали.

Простите, профессор, можно нам войти? – в дверном проеме показалась голова ... Гарри Поттера.

Гарри, мальчик мой, конечно, входите! – радостно закивал Дамблдор, и Мальчик-Который-Выжил решительно вошел в кабинет, таща за собой испуганного и бледного Драко.

Здравствуй, отец, - едва слышно прошептал слизеринец, глядя в пол.

Сын, - Люциус даже не смотрел в его сторону, испепеляя взглядом этого Заносчивого-Выскочку-Поттера. – Итак, Драко, - Малфой-старший, наконец, обратился к сыну, - почему я узнаю новость не от тебя?

Драко еще больше побелел, вжал голову в плечи и, не поднимая глаз, произнес:

Профессор Дамблдор сказал, что лично известит всех родителей.

Это не извиняет тебя, - ледяным тоном произнес Люциус и обратился к директору: - Насколько я понимаю, срок этого недоразумения еще не слишком большой, поэтому я бы хотел забрать своего наследника, чтобы избавить его от позора.

Драко в ужасе поднял на него глаза. Без сомнения, он испытывал чувство стыда от того, что он – мужчина – ждет ребенка, но сегодня, после того, как он увидел крошечное чудо, слышал стук его маленького сердечка, он уже никогда не сможет расстаться с ним... Ярость закипала в юноше, поднимаясь все выше и выше, и, наконец, преодолев страх перед главой семейства и нарушая все возможные правила семейного Кодекса, Драко поднял голову и с вызовом посмотрел на отца:

Нет, - жестко ответил юноша. – Никогда, слышишь, отец? Никогда я не позволю так поступить со мной и моим ребенком!

Нет? – брови Люциуса взметнулись в удивлении.

Вы не расслышали, мистер Малфой? – с вызовом посмотрел на него Гарри, крепче сжимая ладонь Драко. – Мы не позволим убить _нашего_ ребенка!

Молчи, гаденыш! – зашипел Люциус. – Я жду - не дождусь, когда Темный Лорд расправится с тобой...

Мистер Малфой, - вмешался Дамблдор, - я...

Всего хорошего, профессор! – фыркнул Люциус. – Мы еще поговорим с тобой, сын, - он гневно посмотрел на Драко, и вышел из кабинета, громко хлопнув дверью.

Ошеломленный, униженный и оскорбленный, слизеринец стоял посередине кабинета. В серых, словно грозовые тучи, глазах одновременно плескались ненависть, злоба и отчаяние. Одной рукой он судорожно обхватил живот, другой - сжимал ладонь Поттера. Гарри притянул блондина к себе и нежно обнял за плечи.

Я всегда буду рядом с тобой, слышишь, - прошептал гриффиндорец, - всегда! И я никому не позволю причинить вред моим ... ммм... _нашим_ детям... Идем в комнату, тебе надо отдохнуть.

Спасибо тебе, - еле слышно ответил Драко и уткнулся носом в красно-желтый гриффиндорский галстук на груди Поттера, пытаясь спрятать так некстати выступившие слезы. – Да, пошли.

Гарри, - окликнул гриффиндорца Дамблдор, - задержись на минуточку, - Гарри подтолкнул слизеринца к двери, шепнув «Жди меня за дверью, я сейчас».

Да, профессор, - он посмотрел на директора.

Гарри, Дурсли прислали ответ... Даже не знаю, как тебе сказать... Я думаю, тебе лучше самому прочитать, - и он протянул Поттеру конверт.

Спасибо, профессор. Я могу идти? – и, получив утвердительный кивок, юноша вышел из кабинета.

Гарри в бешенстве ходил по комнате взад-вперед, яростно возмущаясь. Вдруг, остановившись, он направил палочку на лежавшее на столе письмо от родственников и произнес:

Инсендио!

Бумага вспыхнула и через секунду превратилась в горку пепла.

Пустоголовый кретин! Безмозглый идиот! Жирный болван! – бушевал гриффиндорец, разбив всплесками магии два зеркала и большой стеклянный кувшин. – Мантикора тебя раздери! Как ты вообще посмел предложить такое? – распинал он на все лады дядюшку Вернона.

Гарри, - Драко подошел к нему и положил руки на плечи гриффиндорца, заставляя остановиться, - перестань! Тебе вредно волноваться! Подумай о ребенке!

А о чем еще, по-твоему, я думаю? Вернее, о ком? – яростно сверкнув глазами, сквозь зубы процедил Поттер. – Ты знаешь, что этот толстобрюхий идиот написал?

Нет, не знаю, - спокойно ответил Малфой, - ты мне не сказал.

Он - свинья! – вновь взмахнул руками Поттер. – Написал, что не собирается брать на себя воспитание еще одного неадекватного ребенка! _Неадекватного_! Ты представляешь? Ему, видите ли, кажется, что будет лучше, если я найду возможность избавиться от неожиданного _недоразумения_.

Успокойся, Гарри, иначе мы останемся не только без зеркал, но и без мебели, - сказал Драко, глядя, как нового спонтанного выброса магии гриффиндорца треснули ножки его кровати.

Починим, - как бы между делом отмахнулся Поттер. – Сейчас я этому чертову жирному борову ответ напишу, - и он призвал перо и пергамент.

Подумав минуту, он черкнул на бумаге несколько строк и, прикрепив листок к лапе Хедвиг, выпустил птицу в окно.

Этим же вечером Вернон Дурсль читал послание племянника:

_«Дядя Вернон,_

_Спешу Вас заверить, что даже под угрозой смерти не доверил бы своего ребенка таким жутким родственникам, как вы. _

_Я давно собирался принять предложение своего крестного жить с ним. И, так как теперь у меня нет ни малейшего желания поддерживать с вами общение, я никогда больше не переступлю порог вашего дома._

_Гарри Джеймс Поттер.» _

А парочка наложенных на письмо летучемышиных проклятий, так любимых Джинни Уизли, лишь усилила эффект написанных слов.

_Третий месяц..._

Рождество ушло, оставляя за собой лишь шлейф приятных воспоминаний, заставив вновь с головой окунуться в рутину школьных занятий и вечных препирательств, возникающих у молодых пар.

Все-таки это хорошо, что профессор Дамблдор заранее позаботился о нашей одежде, - радостно шепнул на ухо Рону Гарри в начале января, после каникул. – Старые вещи на меня уже не налазят, хотя еще совсем ничего не заметно, - добавил юноша, положив руку на свой живот.

Угум, - только и ответил Рон и тоскливо вздохнул, мечтая о шоколадных лягушках, щедро помазанных томатным соусом и присыпанных «Берти Боттс» со вкусом фасоли и авокадо.

Привет, - раздалось из-за спины. Гриффиндорцы обернулись, как по команде, и увидели переминающегося с ноги на ногу Драко Малфоя.

Вы позволите сесть с вами? – покраснев, спросил слизеринец. – Эти придурки меня совсем достали. Наверное, решили, что я цирковая обезьяна, то и дело тычут в меня своими пальцами и ржут как ненормальные, - вздохнул юноша.

Гарри вопросительно оглядел друзей и, получив в ответ едва заметные кивки согласия, подвинулся и похлопал по скамейке рядом с собой.

Спасибо, - сказал Драко, садясь рядом с Поттером и, отчего-то, краснея еще больше. – Эти слизеринцы и вправду отъявленные мерзавцы, - пробормотал он. - Не представляю, как я жил с ними столько лет. Оказывается, быть беременным слизеринцем - ужасно, если только ты не профессор зельеварения, пусть и беременный...

Спустя несколько минут к столу подошла Гермиона.

Доброе утро, мальчики! – улыбнулась друзьям девушка. – О! – она слегка удивилась, увидев за столом Гриффиндора Малфоя. - Привет, Драко.

Привет, Гермиона! Спасибо тебе за книгу. Она замечательная! – оживился слизеринец.

Рада, что тебе понравилось, - слегка покраснев, ответила девушка.

В этот момент в зал влетели сотни сов, неся утреннюю почту. Хедвиг Гарри увидел сразу, так она была единственной полярной совой среди всех остальных. Птица с громким криком приземлилась рядом с хозяином, едва не угодив в его чашку с кукурузными хлопьями.

Довольно ухнув, склевывая протянутое ей угощение, сова протянула лапу, чтобы Гарри смог отвязать письмо.

Сипуха, сыч Драко, покружив над слизеринским столом, недовольно закричал, и когда, наконец, нашел своего хозяина, то долго укоризненно смотрел на него своими глазами-бусинами, пока не получил горсть совиных хрустяшек.

Гарри прочитал свое письмо прежде, чем это сделали Рон и Драко. Он с ужасом взглянул на друзей, потом перевел взгляд на учительский стол.. Вся беременная компания сидела белее мела: после завтрака они должны явиться в Больничное крыло на первый медицинский осмотр.

Трясущимися руками Драко отодвинул от себя тарелку с овсянкой, а Рон рассеянно размазывал абрикосовый джем по омлету. Аппетит у всей компании моментально пропал.

В ужасе восемь беременных мужчин ожидали мадам Помфри в Больничном крыле. Однако еще больший шок они испытали, когда вместе с ней появился профессор Дамблдор и высокая, стройная девушка лет двадцати. Незнакомка была очень эффектна: большие карие глаза, красиво очерченные губы, роскошные волосы цвета соломы, мягкими волнами спадающие на спину. Вся компания сидела, раскрыв в изумлении рты.

Это Жанет Кингсби, мальчики, - обратилась к присутствующим мадам Помфри. - Она известный гинеколог, к тому же у нее есть опыт ведения мужских беременностей. Передаю вас в ее надежные руки, - сказала целительница и разгладила несуществующие складки на своем переднике.

Но она – женщина, - возмутился профессор Блэк. Доктор Кингсби лишь улыбнулась.

Я заметила, - невозмутимым тоном сказала мадам Помфри. – Однако вам придется смириться с этим фактом. Жанет – очень опытный врач. А теперь переоденьтесь в сорочки. Вам предстоит пройти небольшое обследование, - и целительница раздала всей компании больничную одежду.

Я выйду, чтобы вы все могли спокойно переодеться, - заметив испуганные взгляды мужчин, сказала Кингсби. – Нижнее белье снимать не нужно, - и обе целительницы в сопровождении Дамблдора, покинули палату, чтобы не смущать и без того напуганных мужчин.

Облачившись в больничную одежду, шестеро юношей и два преподавателя легли на кровати, стоявшие рядом друг с другом.

Мерлин, как это унизительно, - стонал профессор Снейп.

Согласен, - вторил другу Сириус Блэк. – Надеюсь, она не будет применять все эти страшные инструменты...

Инст... Инстру... Инструменты? – с ужасом выдавил из себя Невилл, который сейчас очень походил на Профессора Квиррела, страдающего заиканием.

Ну я не знаю... – пустился в размышления Сириус. – Иглы, там всякие, ножи... – продолжал он, пока не получил толчок в ребра от Снейпа. Юноши, и без того находящиеся на грани истерики, побелели и готовились трагически упасть в обморок.

О, - Кингсби вошла в комнату, - я вижу, вы готовы? Отлично!

Она подошла к кровати Блэка и, поставив для себя стул, улыбнулась ему:

Думаю, начнем с Вас, молодой человек? – Северус затрясся в беззвучном смехе. Обращение «Молодой человек» совсем не подходило его другу и соседу по комнате.

Жанет взмахнула палочкой и левитировала к себе небольшую фиолетовую коробку с большим экраном и множеством проводов. Поттеру, который много лет прожил в обычном мире, этот загадочный предмет напомнил маггловский ультразвук.

Сириус настороженно оглядел конструкцию и спросил:

Что это такое?

Это Экспектоскоп, - пояснила Кингсби, достав небольшой пузырек с густой массой, очень похожей на мазь. – С его помощью вы сможете увидеть, как выглядит ваш малыш сейчас.

Правда? – широко раскрыв глаза от удивления, спросил Драко.

Правда, - улыбнулась ему Жанет, - и, так как для вас это впервые, то будет действительно особенным, - тут она заметила Невилла, который был все еще бледным и судорожно сжимал в руках больничную подушку. – Вы не должны так волноваться, мистер Лонгботтом, - ласково произнесла девушка, - это не больно.

Вся копания обступила кровать Сириуса и с интересом наблюдала, как Кингсби бесцеремонно подняла сорочку Блэка и выдавила ему на живот густую холодную массу. Сириус покраснел, когда остальные, увидев его боксеры с изображением большого плюшевого медвежонка с красным бантиком, прыснули со смеху.

Жанет оглядела всех недовольным взглядом, заставляя замолчать, затем поместила датчик на живот Блэка, и все увидели, как на экране начинает формироваться странная расплывчатая картинка, на которой что-то пульсировало, двигалось, растекалось, но даже не напоминало ребенка.

По палате прокатился вздох разочарования, а Сириус в ужасе смотрел на монитор. Спустя мгновение, картинка стала более ясной, и все увидели нечто, больше напоминавшее рыбу. Тут Жанет нажала на аппарате какую-то кнопку, и все ясно услышали биение сердца. Оно было настолько частым и сильным, словно малыш бежал на огромной скорости.

Какой же он крошечный, - прошептал Сириус с нежностью и обожанием. Снейп с удивлением смотрел на это маленькое чудо. _Его_ чудо!

Сейчас он примерно два с половиной дюйма1, - улыбнулась Жанет. – Но к моменту рождения он вырастет примерно в семнадцать раз.

Закончив осмотр профессора Блэка, Кингсби перенесла аппарат к кровати Снейпа, потом осмотрела Дина и Симуса, которые держали друг друга за руки и улыбались. К огромному удивлению всех собравшихся, Гарри и Драко, когда до них дошла очередь обследования, тоже нежно держали друг друга за руки. Затем Жанет обследовала Невилла, и его лицо, всегда наивное и несколько взволнованное сейчас, приняло вдруг серьезное выражение. Рон был последним.

Его обследование затянулось. Но причиной тому было лишь то, что малышей было ... двое. Ужас застыл в глазах юноши. Такого подвоха он никак не ожидал.

Замечательно! – воскликнула Жанет. – У вас близнецы, юноша. Вы - счастливчик! – Рон смотрел на нее так, как будто она была безумна.

Вы ... Вы шутите? – прошептал он. – Для меня случившееся и так катастрофа, а когда их еще и два... – и, закрыв лицо руками, Рон заплакал. - Это ужасно, когда ты не знаешь, как воспитать одного ребенка, не имея никаких доходов, кроме родительской опеки, но как одному справиться с двумя? – срывающимся голосом говорил Рон сквозь слезы.

Невилл, задумчиво смотрящий на замершую картинку на мониторе, вдруг подошел к однокурснику и нежно обнял его за плечи.

Раз уж нам так не повезло с партнерами, то я хочу, чтобы мы с тобой воспитывали наших детей вместе. Бабушка будет рада большому семейству, - и он улыбнулся, глядя на удивленное и недоверчивое лицо Рона.

Невилл... – прошептал Уизли и улыбнулся, - спасибо тебе... Тьфу, проклятые гормоны, чувствую себя девчонкой, - пробурчал Рон, счастливо вытирая слезы.

Мисс Кингсби, - спросил Дин, - мы надеялись, что сможем узнать пол наших детей...

Жанет отрицательно покачала головой:

Нет, мистер Томас, еще слишком рано. Но через два месяца будет следующее обследование, и вот тогда мы сможем это узнать. А на сегодня всё.

Вся компания с облегчении переоделась в собственную одежду и вышла из больничного крыла.

Рон оказался последним и был очень удивлен, когда к нему подошел Дамблдор.

Мистер Уизли, - тихо произнес директор, - если Вам что-то понадобится, обязательно дайте мне знать. В конце концов, произошедшее с Вами – ошибка школы.

Спасибо, профессор, - улыбнулся Рон и пошел в свою комнату.

1 1 дюйм - 2,54 cм.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6. Учеба, любовь и кто-то еще...**

_Месяц четвертый..._

Гриффиндорцы сидели на «Предсказаниях». Горящие свечи, расставленные повсюду, согревали воздух в классе, а курящиеся благовония приятно расслабляли. Однако монотонный голос профессора Трелони навевал на Гарри тоску и сонливость. Безумно хотелось вернуться в свою комнату и растянуться на уютной кровати.

Сегодня, - как-то особенно таинственно произнесла Сибилла, - вы познаете таинство мира карт Таро.

Она оглядела класс и остановила свой взор на Лаванде Браун и Парватти Патил, смотревших на нее с благоговением и страхом, в то время как остальные ученики явно скучали.

Сейчас я раздам колоды, по одной на стол будет вполне достаточно. Подойдите и заберите, - и Трелони, взмахнув палочкой, поставила на свой стол большую корзину с аккуратно упакованными колодами карт.

Гарри встал и подошел к столу преподавателя.

Вот, - Лаванда Браун протянула ему колоду карт, - я взяла ее для тебя.

О! Спасибо, Лаванда, - улыбнулся девушке Поттер.

Лаванда села за свой стол и с интересом принялась разглядывать загадочные картинки полученной колоды. Едва Гарри вернулся на свое место, как профессор Трелони подошла к нему и попросила выбрать несколько карт. Выполнив её просьбу, Поттер даже не удивился, когда увидел, какие карты он вытащил. Основной из них была Смерть. Сибилла вскрикнула и опустилась на ближайший пуфик. Весь класс в ужасе замер, переводя взгляд то на карту, то на Гарри.

Ах! Бедный мой мальчик! – воскликнула профессор Трелони.

Профессор, - подала голос Парватти, - что это значит?

О! – Гарри закатил глаза и скучающим тоном произнес: - Она всего лишь предсказала мне очередную смерть.

Нет, мистер Поттер, - прошептала Сибилла, - это не Ваша смерть, - она встретила его испуганный взгляд, - я боюсь, что это смерть того, о ком Вы больше всего заботитесь, хотя он еще не родился...

Ужас, промелькнувший в глазах гриффиндорца, сменил гнев. Вскочив, юноша закричал:

Замолчите, слышите? Немедленно замолчите! - удивленные студенты молча переводили взгляд с Поттера на Сибиллу Трелони.

Вы каждый год предсказываете мне смерть, и с каждым разом все нелепее, - кричал Гарри, - Вы просто старая обманщица! Но я предупреждаю – даже не смейте пачкать своей ложью будущее моего ребенка! – и он выбежал из класса, оставив всех в оцепенении.

Профессор, - прошептал Рон, - Вам действительно не стоило говорить этого Гарри. Он очень дорожит своими близкими!

Тем временем, Гарри направился в единственное место, где он по-настоящему чувствовал себя спокойно. Это было Черное озеро. Дорогу к нему уже давно не чистили, поэтому юноша шел, по колено утопая в снегу, отчего ботинки и носки насквозь промокли, но он не обращал на это внимание.

Затянутая льдом, поверхность Черного озера, переливалась серебром, отражая бескрайнее небо. Гарри стоял прямо напротив Запретного леса, укрытого пушистым снегом. Вдалеке, слева от него, виднелась сторожка Хагрида.

Поттер вытер слезы и прижал руку к еще незаметному животику. «Почему профессор Трелони всегда старалась сделать меня несчастным? Уязвимым? Напуганным? Неужели она не понимает, что я так устал от этих бесконечных прогнозов собственной гибели?», - думал юноша, глядя на сверкающее ледяное зеркало озера. Но сейчас он был не на шутку рассержен, ведь теперь свое больное воображение Сибилла Трелони перенесла на его еще не родившегося малыша.

Вдруг Гарри услышал за спиной хруст снега. Обернувшись, он увидел Драко, спешащего к нему сквозь огромные сугробы.

Я так и знал, что найду тебя здесь, - сказал Малфой, становясь рядом. – Тебя долго не было, ты пропустил зелья. А сейчас уже ужин.

Но Гарри как будто не слышал его. Он, словно завороженный, все смотрел на Чёрное озеро.

Рон рассказал мне, что случилось на «Предсказаниях», - продолжал Драко. - Ты не должен слушать эту глупую курицу! Она еще ни разу не сделала верного предсказания! Все в школе это знают!

Гарри смахнул слезы и повернулся к Драко.

Причина не только в этом, Драко, - тихо сказал Поттер. - Она столько лет предсказывала мою смерть, что я уже не удивлен. Я знаю, что это ложь. Но когда она сказала про ребенка, я просто очень испугался. Я боюсь потерять его, Драко.

Малфой обнял Поттера за плечи и произнес:

Может быть, тебе поговорить с МакГонагалл или директором? Вдруг им удастся её убедить больше не изводить тебя своими дурацкими предсказаниями? А еще лучше, скажи об этом Снейпу! - усмехнулся слизеринец. - Бьюсь об заклад, он найдет способ заставить ее замолчать!

Гарри улыбнулся, представив Сибиллу Трелони, стоящую перед грозным Зельеваром и нервно теребящую свои многочисленные амулеты.

Ты знаешь, это всё так странно, - вдруг сказал он, глядя на озеро.

Что? – удивленно спросил Драко.

Мы шесть лет ненавидели друг друга, больше, чем кто-либо мог предположить... – задумчиво говорил Поттер. - А теперь любой, кто увидит нас, сможет поклясться, что мы самые лучшие друзья...

А, может... – неуверенно произнес Драко и покраснел, - может, я... может, мне хочется быть тебе больше, чем друг... – глаза гриффиндорца расширились от удивления.

Драко подошел к нему и прошептал: - Гарри, мне бы хотелось... Пожалуйста, не сердись на меня... я просто... – он ласково провел замерзшей ладошкой по щеке гриффиндорца, обнял его и нежно поцеловал, мысленно взывая к Мерлину и Моргане, чтобы все, чего они добились в отношениях за последние четыре месяца, не разрушить этим поцелуем.

К несказанной радости слизеринца, Гарри сразу же ответил на его нежный и чувственный порыв и, притянув ближе к себе, обвил руками талию. Даже, когда воздуха стало не хватать и им пришлось разорвать поцелуй, они так и стояли, не расцепляя объятий, наслаждаясь теплом и смотря друг другу в глаза.

После того, как Гарри пропустил зелья из-за профессора Трелони, Снейп, понимая, что назначить отработку сейчас нельзя, задал юноше невероятное количество эссе.

Я бы дал вам и больше, мистер Поттер, но, учитывая обстоятельства, понимаю, что не могу злоупотреблять Вашим досугом.

Эээ... спасибо, Профессор, - ответил ошеломленный гриффиндорец, заметив на губах Снейпа улыбку.

Вам не за что меня благодарить, Поттер, - усмехаясь, произнес Зельевар. - Ваши работы должны быть у меня на столе к завтрашнему занятию, иначе в следующий раз я не буду так добр.

Мысленно, гриффиндорец прибавил к этим заданиям два свитка по трансфигурации и тридцать вопросов по чарам для седьмого курса. Не забыл он и об эссе по Защите от темных искусств «Вампиры. Способы защиты». Похоже, ночь предстояла бессонная.

Спустя полчаса после того, как Гарри засел за эссе по зельям, в его комнату вошла Гермиона.

Привет, Гарри! Можно к вам?

Конечно! Заходи! – улыбнулся юноша. - Ты не могла бы объяснить мне кое-что? – он указал на учебники по зельям. – Мерлин, почему он задал так много?

Ну, - ответила девушка, - может быть потому, что ты пропустил его урок?

Я был у черного озера и не смотрел на время, - вздохнул Поттер.

Знаю, - сказала Гермиона, - но в такую погоду ты мог там замерзнуть! Это очень безответственно с твоей стороны, Гарри, тем более, в твоем положении. Ты, в первую очередь, должен думать о ребенке! - произнесла Гермиона, но, увидев, как гневно горят глаза друга, тут же пожалела, что говорила так резко.

Я думал о нем! Я только об этом и думаю в течение последних четырех месяцев! - воскликнул юноша. – Вот почему я сбежал с этих чертовых «Предсказаний»!

Успокойся, Гарри, - девушка ласково погладила его по непослушным волосам. - Тебе нельзя так волноваться. Вся школа уже обсуждает это. Профессор Трелони велела передать тебе, что МакГонагалл ждет тебя завтра после завтрака у себя в кабинете.

О! Замечательно! – насмешливо произнес Гарри, макая перо в чернила и выводя не пергаменте очередную магическую формулу.

Я не думаю, что Трелони сердита на тебя. Ну, разве что чуть-чуть. Кроме того, в твоем состоянии такие перемены настроения – норма. Кстати, расскажи мне, как ты себя чувствуешь, - Гермиона с интересом смотрела на юношу.

Гарри, задумавшись на минуту, погрыз кончик пера и ответил:

хорошо. Только у меня такое ощущение, что мое тело больше не моё вовсе, и настроение постоянно меняется, но я все равно его люблю, - и он ласково погладил животик.

«Его»? – удивилась девушка.

А? Ну, он же растет, и я ощущаю, как он двигается там, - смущаясь, произнес юноша. – Конечно, чувствуется еще не так сильно, и пока только, когда лежишь на спине, но я теперь не могу называть его «_ЭТО_»! И я ... Я думаю, что это... мальчик, - вновь покраснел гриффиндорец. – Может, это и кажется глупым, но Драко со мной согласен. Он убежден, что у него будет девочка.

Откуда вы можете знать? – усмехнулась Гермиона.

Отцовская интуиция, полагаю, - улыбнулся Поттер.

А имена? Вы уже придумали им имена? – спросила девушка, зная, что Дин и Симус уже чуть не поссорились на этой почве.

Ну, - задумчиво произнес Гарри, - я назову сына Алекс... Александр Джеймс, если это все же будет мальчик. Или Александра Лили, если девочка.

А Драко? Он уже решил, как назовет своего малыша? – не унималась Гермиона.

Ему нравится Сэм... Сэмюэль, или Саманта.

Красивые имена, - улыбнулась девушка. – Драко так изменился за последнее время, ты не находишь, Гарри?

Ты права, может это наше состояние так на него влияет? Мы отлично ладим, - ответил Поттер, вспоминая нежный поцелуй у озера.

И это все, что мне скажешь? – лукаво смотрела на него Гермиона.

Гарри немного растерялся. Такой вопрос был для него совсем неожиданным.

Я же вижу, как вы смотрите друг на друга... К тому же, я видела вас у озера... – слегка краснея, призналась Гермиона.

Ты... Ты видела? – покраснев до кончиков ушей, смущенно спросил Поттер.

О! Не переживай! Я никому не расскажу о вашем секрете, - подмигнула девушка.

Спасибо... А ты не знаешь, как дела у остальных? Мы мало общаемся теперь, - перевел разговор Поттер, - Особенно Рон? Как он?

Гермиона вздохнула. Рон постоянно ссорился с Забини, но Невилл всячески старался приободрить друга.

Он в порядке. Конечно, новость о близнецах немного ...ммм... не то чтобы расстроила его, но все же... – вздохнула девушка, но тут же, вспомнив, радостно воскликнула: - Ой, ты знаешь, Молли прислала сову! Она предложила Рону приехать домой и поговорить, а когда он написал ей о близнецах, она лично поговорила с Дамблдором и попросила разрешения для Рона воспользоваться директорским камином для перемещения в Нору. Она рада, Гарри, она просто счастлива! Через день присылает ему письма с перечислением того, что уже успела связать для малышей.

Это так на неё похоже, - улыбнулся Гарри и взглянул на часы. - Ох, прости, Гермиона, но у меня еще столько работы. Если я сейчас не сделаю большую часть, то получу еще больше отработок.

Конечно, Гарри. Я просто хотела поговорить, - улыбнулась Гермиона и пошла в гриффиндорскую башню.

Гарри постучал в дверь кабинета декана.

Входите, мистер Поттер, - услышал он голос МакГонагалл.

С тяжелым чувством обреченности, гриффиндорец вошел в кабинет преподавателя трансфигурации.

Доброе утро, профессор. Мне сказали, Вы хотели меня видеть?

Да, мистер Поттер. Мне нужно кое-что обсудить с Вами.

Если вы о том, что произошло вчера на «Предсказаниях»... – начал было Поттер.

Нет, нет, не об этом. Я уже наслышана о произошедшем вчера от ваших однокурсников и считаю, что ваша реакция вполне оправдана. Но я бы хотела поговорить о более серьезных вещах. Профессор Дамблдор вынужден был отлучиться, и доверил мне ... Пожалуйста, присядьте, – женщина выглядела слегка напряженной.

Гарри сел в кресло рядом с камином и с опасением посмотрел на декана.

Гарри, Сам-Знаешь-Кто... Несколько дней назад он был замечен вблизи Хогвартса...

Нет, - выдохнул юноша, сжимая подлокотники кресла и ощущая, как забеспокоился малыш.

К сожалению, это так... Сейчас, находясь в школе, вы в безопасности. Мы посовещались с директором и решили предложить Вам и всем вашим друзьям остаться в Хогвартсе на летние каникулы, по крайней мере, пока не родятся ваши дети.

Гарри с облегчением вздохнул. Для него не было более безопасного места, чем школа.

Это отличная новость, профессор, спасибо! – вскликнул юноша. – Дурсли не ждут меня больше, они отказались признать моего ребенка.

О, мы предполагали подобное, - вздохнула МакГонагалл. – Но ты не должен расстраиваться по этому поводу, Гарри. И, да, если вам нужно будет сделать какие-либо покупки, лучше сделать это через эльфов или обратиться к кому-нибудь из преподавателей. Вам не стоит выходить за пределы школы.

Спасибо, профессор, - улыбнулся Поттер, но тут же глаза его вновь засветились тревогой, и он спросил: - А почему никто не знает о том, что Сами – Знаете - Кто появился тут?

Мы считаем, что в первую очередь, он захочет добраться до тебя, потому что все равно чувствует угрозу, - ответила МакГонагалл. - Остальным мы скажем в свое время.

Хорошо, профессор, как скажете, - и гриффиндорец поднялся с кресла.

Если у тебя есть ко мне вопросы...

Нет, нет, профессор, спасибо Вам! – и Поттер отправился в свою комнату, где его ждал Драко, обещавший приятный сюрприз.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7. Привет, малыш!**

_Месяц пятый..._

Снейп! Нюхлера тебе под подушку! – сотрясал стены спальни вопль Блэка. – Гиппогриф тебя подери, а! Вот змеюка слизеринская! – на чем свет стоит распинал Сириус Зельевара. – Я тебе устрою, слизняк подземельный! Мы еще посмотрим, кто кого!

Блэк снял злополучные ботинки и стянул носки. Зеленая дурно воняющая жижа, капающая с них на пол, растекалась противными неровными кляксами. Брезгливо взяв любимые персидские джурапки1 (подарок Люпина на один из дней рождения) за чистый участок двумя пальцами, Сириус отправился в ванную комнату.

Бросив предмет своего испорченного настроения в раковину, он достал палочку и прошептал заклинание. Увы, чище носки не стали, наоборот, казалось, они еще больше покрылись этой склизкой, вонючей гадостью.

Через полчаса, когда все известные преподавателю Защиты от темных сил заклинания чистоты были испробованы, Блэк в бешенстве вылетел из ванной, оставляя за собой липкие следы на полу, и, бросив в камин летучего пороха, рявкнул:

Уизли!

Тут же две совершенно одинаковые головы появились в камине.

Профессор? – спросил Фред... или Джордж, но сейчас это не имело совершенно никакого значения.

Быстро сюда, оба! – надрывался, кипя от злобы, Сириус. – И захватите там ваши... эти ... всякие ... ну, чтобы отстирать зелье от одежды, если заклинания не помогают.

Уже через мгновение две рыжие головы склонились над раковиной и, задержав дыхание, пытались вычистить, можно сказать, любимые носки Сириуса Блэка.

Доброе утро, дружище, - елейным голосом проворковал Снейп над ухом задремавшего в кресле профессора ЗОТС.

Северус? Гаденыш ты подземельный! А ну, иди сюда, я тебя Авадой приласкаю! – носился по комнате Сириус за уворачивающимся от пущенных в него оглушающих заклинаний Снейпом.

Блэк! – орал Зельевар. – Ты, часом, не сдурел? А если что с ребенком случится? Ты об этом, конечно, не подумал?

Теперь ребенком прикрываешься, червь книжный? – прошипел Сириус, все же убирая палочку и запуская в соседа по комнате диванной подушкой. – А, когда эту мерзость в мои ботинки лил, ты сам-то о ребенке не думал?

А, когда я, благодаря тебе, между прочим, в кровати свалился, ты сам-то о ребенке не подумал? – не отставал от Блэка Снейп, ловя подушку налету и запуская обратно.

Ах ты гад! – возмущенно пискнул Блэк, припорошенный вылетевшими из порванной подушки перьями, и пошел в наступление.

Профессор, - в комнату заглянули близнецы, - мы не... Ого! – они удивленно раскрыли рты, глядя на поистине феерическое зрелище: грозный Зельевар Снейп и гроза всех Упивающихся Сириус Блэк страстно целовались, сжимая друг друга в объятьях, стоя в облаке витающих легких перьев.

Кхм... – кашлянул Фред, ну или Джордж, все равно не разберешь. – Профессор...

Уизли, Мерлин тебя..! Ну, что еще? – недовольно рявкнул Блэк.

Ничего не помогает, профессор, - виновато смотрел юноша, - мы уже все перепробовали...

И не поможет... – злорадно усмехнулся Снейп. – Зелье-то зачарованное!

В смысле, «зачарованное»? – удивился один из Уизли.

А его отстирать можно только маггловским мылом, - самодовольно сказал Зельевар.

Вот черт! – воскликнул другой Уизли.

Правильно! – подтвердил Снейп. – Меня можно и так называть, мне нравится.

Я сейчас быстро, - сказал один из близнецов другому, - за мылом в Лондон.

Побольше бери, - ухмыльнулся слизеринский декан, - вам этому чудовищу еще ноги отмывать!

Фууу! – дружно протянули близнецы, но, заметив угрожающий взгляд Блэка, лишь слегка кивнули: - Как скажете, профессор... – и оба рыжеголовых парня исчезли в пламени камина.

Большой зал гудел от множества студентов, собравшихся на завтрак. Гриффиндорцы обсуждали предстоящий зачет по Зельям, а учащиеся Хаффлпаффа и Рейвенкло - прошедший между ними накануне квиддичный матч.

Мерлин, Гарри, что это у тебя? – воскликнула Гермиона, брезгливо скривив губы.

Где? – Гарри замер с ложкой у рта. Проследив за взглядом подруги на его завтрак, он удивленно спросил: - А что не так?

Но это ненормально - смешивать бекон, омлет и помидоры с овсяной кашей! – она указала на странного вида месиво в чашке юноши. – Это отвратительно выглядит!

Не знаю, вроде нормально, - пожал плечами Поттер, - Алексу нравится, - и отправил ложку с завтраком в рот.

Позеленевшая Гермиона отвернулась в сторону, пытаясь сдержать подступившую тошноту. Глядеть на разноцветное содержимое тарелки друга было совершенно невыносимо.

Рон, мрачно жевавший бутерброд с беконом и абрикосовым джемом, повернулся к Поттеру и произнес:

Даже не верится, что вы с Малфоем уже придумали имена... Я вот все никак не могу смириться с тем, что у меня будут близнецы, - вздохнул он. – Я даже представить боюсь, что будет, если они будут такими, как Фред и Джордж... – задумчиво произнес юноша, макая соленый огурец в шоколадную пасту.

Гермиона, увидев это, была готова упасть в обморок.

Тут в зал влетели совы, неся утреннюю почту. Хедвиг села перед Поттером и протянула лапку, к которой был привязан белый конверт.

«_Мистер Поттер, напоминаю Вам, что сегодня, в одиннадцать часов утра, у Вас состоится очередное обследование у доктора Кингсби. Пожалуйста, не опаздывайте. Мадам Помфри_.»

Гарри вздохнул. Опять ему придётся пропустить занятия по уходу за магическими существами. А ведь он так надеялся увидеться с Хагридом... Юноша посмотрел на Рона, который сидел мрачнее некуда и комкал в руках записку хогвартской целительницы.

Не унывай так, Рон, - похлопал друга по плечу Поттер. – Представляешь, сегодня нам скажут, кого мы ждем! – Гарри мечтательно улыбнулся.

Да, конечно, - недовольно пробурчал Рон, - я так и вижу, как мисс Кингсби улыбнется и скажет: «Ах, мистер Уизли! И как я не заметила _это _в прошлый раз? У Вас же тройня! Как замечательно!», - рыжий гриффиндорец натянуто улыбнулся и, еще раз тяжело вздохнув, намазал омлет шоколадной пастой.

Гарри посмотрел на Гермиону, не зная, что ответить другу, но и девушка сидела в недоумении и лишь пожимала плечами.

И вновь беременная компания собралась в Больничном крыле. В этот раз мужчины переоделись в специальную одежду без напоминаний. Правда, без привычных мантий, скрывающих их уже слегка заметные животики, они чувствовали себя некоторым образом неловко и незащищено. Рон, чье интересное положение было намного заметнее остальных, по самый подбородок завернулся в одеяло и покраснел, как помидор. Все дружно обсуждали самую животрепещущую тему – пол будущих малышей.

Добрый день, мальчики! – весело прозвучал голос у двери палаты.

Мужчины обернулись и увидели входящую Жанет Кингсби, левитировавшую перед собой уже известный им Экспектоскоп.

Ну, как ваше самочувствие? – поинтересовалась доктор, устанавливая аппарат возле первой кровати.

О! Спасибо, мисс Кингсби, все отлично! – радостно сообщил Симус.

Лучше не бывает, - согласился с ним Дин.

А разве может быть плохо? – поинтересовался Невилл.

А я всё время голодный, - покраснел Рон. – Это нормально?

Ой, всё отлично, вот только в туалет приходится часто бегать... Это так и должно быть? – покраснев, поинтересовался Драко.

А тошнота прошла... – констатировал Гарри.

Между прочим, благодаря мне, - донеслось с последней кровати.

Да, да, да, - радостно закивал Сириус, - именно, благодаря Снейпу!

Ну, что ж, - ответила Жанет, - кажется, у вас абсолютно всё в порядке! Вы ведете себя, как настоящие будущие мамочки, - улыбнулась доктор, заставив своими словами покраснеть каждого мужчину. – Еще вопросы?

Мисс Кингсби, а мы узнаем сегодня пол наших малышей? – спросил Невилл.

Надеюсь, - улыбнулась Жанет. – Конечно, ребенок может находиться в таком положении, что мы просто не увидим мальчик он или девочка... В этом случае придется подождать следующего раза. Ну, начнем? – вся компания дружно закивала.

Мисс Кингсби... – краснея, произнес Симус, - а как мы будем... ну, вы... как их... как они появятся на свет? – наконец, он задал вопрос, очень волнующий всех присутствующих.

Вам сделают кесарево сечение, - ответила доктор. – Вы знаете, что это такое? – спросила она, и, видя, как побледнели юноши, уточнила: - Мы сделаем небольшой разрез внизу живота и вытащим малыша. Не беспокойтесь, это будет проходить под обезболивающим заклинанием.

А как мы будем их кормить? У нас же нет... ммм... эээ... ну... мы же не... женщины, - пролепетал Драко.

Вообще-то, есть специальные пилюли. Принимая их, вы сможете кормить своих малышей так же, как это делают женщины. А тем из вас, кому это будет неудобно, мы предоставим специальную молочную смесь для младенцев, - ни один из мужчин не испытывал желания кормить ребенка собственным молоком, поэтому они рьяно закивали, соглашаясь на предложенный молочный заменитель. – Это всё, что вы хотели узнать? - мужчины кивнули. – Тогда приступим. Мистер Томас, Вы сегодня первый, - и Жанет придвинула Экспектоскоп к юноше.

Симус взял Дина за руку и лукаво подмигнул.

О! Да вы, молодые люди, кажется, неравнодушны друг к другу? – улыбнулась доктор, заметив нежные взгляды юношей.

Мы вместе с пятого курса, - смущенно ответил Симус.

Мои поздравления! – произнесла Жанет и установила датчик на едва заметный животик Дина.

Мужчины, вновь столпившиеся вокруг доктора, застыли в изумлении. На этот раз на экране отчетливо был виден самый настоящий ребенок, только очень маленький.

Это девочка, - произнесла доктор, - поздравляю Вас, мистер Томас!

Дин счастливо улыбнулся, чувствуя, как Симус сжимает его ладонь.

А какого она роста? – взволнованно спросил он.

Семь с половиной дюймов, - ответила Жанет. – Она может поместиться у Вас на ладони.

Я следующий, - сообщил Симус, устраиваясь на кровати и, совершенно не стесняясь присутствующих, поднял больничную сорочку.

Спустя несколько минут, потребовавшихся для того, чтобы вновь настроить аппарат, Симус светился от счастья, узнав, что у него будет мальчик.

Снейп так же был доволен – у него будет сын, а когда Блэк узнал, что станет папа-мамой замечательной дочурки, то, спрыгнув с кровати и чуть не опрокинув Экспектоскоп, обнял своего дорогого Зельевара, смахивающего с глаз счастливые слезы.

Драко крепко держал Поттера за руку, пока Жанет водила датчиком по маленькому животику гриффиндорца. Малфой начал волноваться и даже затаил дыхание от страха, что что-то идет не так – слишком долго доктор изучала малыша.

О! – наконец, радостно воскликнула Кингсби. – А вот и оно... У Вас сын, мистер Поттер! Поздравляю! - Слизеринец облегченно вздохнул.

«Привет, Алекс!», - улыбнувшись, подумал гриффиндорец.

Гарри, - прошептал Драко, - да ты, оказывается, ясновидящий? Интересно, что сказала бы профессор Трелони, узнай она о твоих способностях?

Поттер только отмахнулся, не желая вспоминать Сибиллу и её отвратительные предсказания. Настала очередь Малфоя проходить обследование. Гарри крепко сжал ладонь слизеринца. Он точно знал, что Драко сейчас жутко волновался.

У вас девочка, мистер Малфой! – радостно сообщила Жанет.

Саманта... – прошептал счастливый Драко.

Как оказалось, Невилл тоже ждал девочку. Когда юноша узнал пол своего малыша, его лицо осветилось радостной детской улыбкой, но, спустя несколько секунд, оно вновь стало серьезным.

Рон был последним, кого Жанет пригласила на обследование. С ужасом юноша вглядывался в экран аппарата, представляя что вот... сейчас... и ему скажут, что у него ... трое... нет, уже четверо ... или ... голова рыжего гриффиндорца отчаянно пошла кругом, мысли разбежались, и он уже готов был провалиться в спасительную темноту потери сознания, как услышал радостный голос мисс Кингсби:

Поздравляю, мистер Уизли! У вас две девочки!

Я... Что? Кто? Девочки? – лепетал ошарашенный юноша. – Девочки! У меня девочки! – уже через секунду его радостный вопль сотрясал стены Больничного крыла. – Как они красивы, - сквозь слезы счастья восхищался Рон, глядя на изображение двух малышек на экране Экспектоскопа.

Ну, конечно, Рональд! – улыбалась ему Жанет. – Разве может быть иначе? Вы можете быть свободны, - обратилась она к остальным присутствующим, - встретимся через два месяца.

Рон поспешно оделся и быстрым шагом направился в сторону гриффиндорской башни.

Рон, - окликнул его Поттер, - ты куда так спешишь?

Хочу отправить маме сову, - ответил счастливый будущий отец. – Представляю, как она будет рада!

Это был один из редких вечеров, когда уже довольно дружная беременная компания во главе с двумя преподавателями собралась вместе, чтобы обсудить последние новости.

Кто-нибудь еще, кроме нас, придумал имена малышам? – спросил Драко, глядя на остальных.

Я назову дочурку Эмми, - улыбнулся Невилл.

Ну, мне нравится Изабель, - почесал затылок Рон, - но мне нужно два имени, и я никак не могу придумать второе...

А я хотел бы назвать сына Ян, как моего дядю. Он умер в прошлом году...

Прости, Симус, могу ли я спросить, что с ним случилось? – краснея, поинтересовался Поттер.

Финниган не ответил, но, по тому, как блеснули гневом его глаза, всем вокруг стало понятно, что в этой смерти замешан Волдеморт.

Знаешь, Симус, - вдруг произнес Драко, - говорят, что называть детей в честь ушедших родственников – плохая примета. Это может плохо отразиться на малыше...

Правда? – взволнованно спросил Финиганн. – Тогда я придумаю другое имя...

Сириус, почувствовав необходимость немного разрядить тревожную обстановку, обратился к крестнику:

Гарри, ты не возражаешь, если я назову дочь Лили?

О! Нет, конечно нет! Это будет честь для меня! – глаза гриффиндорца радостно блеснули.

Спасибо, - хором ответили Блэк и Снейп и улыбнулись.

1 **ДЖУРАПК****И** - персидские цветные носки, арпетки; они шерстяные, узорочные.


	8. Chapter 8

**Вниманию читателей! Настоящая глава является смесью фантазии переводчика (как продолжение рассказа о взаимоотношениях в парах) и собственности автора ****Kitai Shinsei.**

**Пожалуйста, обратите внимание на оригинал.**

**Глава 8. Фигура, прихоти и семейные ценности...**

_**Шестой месяц...**_

Я толстый... – глядя на себя в зеркало, произнес Малфой и со стоном опустился в рядом стоящее кресло.

Нет, Драко, ты совсем не толстый, - отложив булочку с абрикосовым джемом, принялся успокаивать его Гарри.

Да-а-а? – в прозвучавшем всхлипе явно чувствовались обидчивые нотки. – Я всегда был подтянутым и быстрым! Я же ловец! А теперь даже на метле сидеть не могу должным образом... Дышу, как лошадь после забега, а хожу словно жирная индюшка - медленно и вперевалочку... – всхлипывал Драко, растирая слезы по румяным щекам.

Гарри присел на подлокотник кресла и приобнял блондина за плечи.

Драко, - прошептал он слизеринцу, - из всех нас ты самый стройный!

Не ври, Дин все равно выглядит намного стройнее, - соленые ручейки еще быстрее потекли по щекам слизеринца.

Это только так кажется, - успокаивал его Гарри. – Дин просто высокий. А ты все равно у меня самый красивый, - гриффиндорец нежно поцеловал свое слизеринское чудо за ушком, - и когда наша малышка появится на свет, ты снова станешь стройным. Вот увидишь...

Но, вопреки ожиданиям Поттера, Драко совсем не повеселел. Напротив, он сидел мрачнее тучи...

Все равно, - упрямо ворчал слизеринец, - я – толстый.

Ну, посмотри на меня, - Гарри снял мантию и повернулся к слизеринцу боком, - и это ты называешь стройным?

Ты – красивый, - Драко подошел к гриффиндорцу и, погладив его животик, нежно поцеловал, слизав остатки джема с губ Поттера, - и сладкий...

Ну, - улыбаясь, прошептал Гарри в губы слизеринцу, - если ты всегда будешь _**так**_ переживать по поводу своей фигуры, то я, пожалуй, буду почаще тебе напоминать, что ты жирная загнанная индюшка...

Ах ты... – Драко, смеясь, оттеснил Поттера к кровати и, аккуратно повалив на мягкие подушки, принялся наказывать нахального гриффиндорца страстными поцелуями.

**~oOo~**

C первыми апрельскими днями снег, наконец, начал таять, превращаясь в грязную зернистую кашу. Беременной компании выходить куда-либо в такую погоду совершенно не хотелось, да и перспектива схватить простуду не казалось такой уж привлекательной, как в былые времена.

Именно поэтому занятия по Уходу за магическими существами было решено проводить в пустующем классе на четвертом этаже.

Поживее, поживее, - торопил Рубеус Хагрид студентов, стоя у классной двери. – У нас сегодня практическое занятие, - радостно бормотал он, прижимая к себе большой ящик.

Что-то мне не очень нравится всё это, - тихо сказал Гарри Рону, Гермионе и Драко, который теперь повсюду сопровождал золотое трио. – Очень напоминает четвертый курс...

Остальные студенты также подозрительно смотрели на тяжелую ношу лесничего, а когда Хагрид открыл его, боязливо прижавшись друг к другу, отошли назад на несколько шагов.

Из-под приоткрытой крышки выглянула маленькая черная мордочка с огромными ушами и зелеными глазами, оглядела присутствующих и спряталась обратно, издав странные урчащие звуки. Хагрид протянул руку и вытащил из коробки животное размером примерно с маленького львенка.

Это был черный котенок, с маленькими белыми крыльями на спине, которые он раскрыл, издав испуганное шипение, и тут же сложил, когда Хагрид успокаивающе погладил малыша между ушек. Все девушки тут же принялись ахать от умиления.

Ах! Какой очаровательный!

Здравствуй, моя маленькая прелесть!

Какой милый!

А какой забавный!

Кто это, Хагрид?

Харид поставил животное на землю, и котенок встал на растопыренные ножки, широко раскрыв глаза и нервно подергивая пушистым хвостиком.

Это - Фоззель, - ответил лесничий. – Из него может получиться замечательное домашнее животное, если его немного подучить... – добавил Хагрид, глядя, как котенок устало потянулся и зевнул. – Он еще малыш, но когда вырастет, то будет примерно с меня.

Фоззель тихонько мяукнул, повергнув всех девушек в состояние безграничного умиления. Поттер подошел к котенку, опустился перед ним на колени и протянул руку, чтобы погладить.

Осторожно, Гарри, - предостерег его Хагрид, - он, конечно, очень милый, но его зубы и когти остры, как иглы.

Однако, Фоззель, почувствовав от юноши материнское тепло, подошел и, потеревшись мордочкой о руку, уютно свернулся калачиком на его коленях.

Ну, я думаю, ты понравился ему, Гарри, - довольным голосом произнес лесничий.

Как считаешь, мне стоит его бояться? – прошептал Драко на ухо Гарри и, протягивая руку к животному, подмигнул. Поттер улыбнулся и игриво щелкнул юношу по руке, чем вызвал множество недоуменных взглядов однокурсников, которые еще не привыкли видеть двух самых злейших врагов такими дружными.

Но звонок, возвещавший об окончании урока, прервал размышления всех собравшихся об отношениях, связывающих двух таких разных юношей.

**~oOo~**

День сегодня не задался с самого утра. Именно такая мысль пришла в голову Гарри Поттеру, когда он вечером с наслаждением растянулся на своей уютной кровати. А все началось на уроке Трансфигурации.

Пока все студенты тщетно пытались преобразовать чайные ложки в очаровательные чайные розы, Поттер, из-за спонтанного выброса магии, превратил столовый прибор в огромную Дионею1, которая, извиваясь подобно змее, клацала своими огромными зубастыми цветками.

К счастью, особо сильно никто из присутствующих не пострадал, так, сущие мелочи: три порванные мантии и несколько слегка покусанных растительным монстром студентов. Сам же горе-волшебник отделался лишь парой царапин и легким испугом. И еще отработкой у профессора МакГонагалл.

Совмещенные со Слизерином зелья, тоже внесли в однообразную школьную жизнь несколько незабываемых моментов.

Засмотревшись, как трогательно Малфой закусывает нижнюю губу, нарезая корень мандрагоры, Поттер совершенно случайно добавил несколько лишних капель драконьей крови в кипящее зелье.

Варево зашипело, потом забурлило и, наконец, с громким хлопком выплеснулось из котла, равномерно покрыв всё вокруг склизкими каплями клейкой жидкости. И все бы ничего, да только очистить мерцающую всеми цветами радуги жижу никак не получалось. Поэтому, с сегодняшнего дня, у профессора Снейпа, случайно проходившего мимо злополучного поттеровского котла, новая прическа – короткий «ёжик».

За эту провинность бедный Поттер получил сразу два взыскания: чистку котлов у Снейпа и несколько пятифутовых эссе по ЗОТС от Блэка. «Это за мои будущие страдания», - прокомментировал свои действия Сириус, представляя, как он переживет все эти кошмарные недели, пока волосы оскорбленного до глубины души зельевара отрастут естесственным путем, так как магию для восстановления прежнего имиджа он использовать категорически отказался из-за страха навредить ребенку.

И вот теперь, когда измученный происшествиями, чисткой котлов и половиной выполненных эссе гриффиндорец прилег отдохнуть, Малфой вдруг вспомнил, что ему просто жизненно необходимо съесть чесночного мороженого.

Ну, Га-а-арри, - жалостливо стонал Драко, сидя на кровати, обняв подушку, - ну, пожа-а-алуйста...

Малфой, я, конечно, всё понимаю, - тоном «отвали-дай-отдохнуть» произес гриффиндорец, - но уже полночь, а Добби я сегодня дал выходной. Давай ты поешь свое мороженое завтра, а?

Ну, Га-а-арри, - ныл слизеринец, - ну, я очень-очень-очень его хочу! Чесночного! Беременным нельзя отказывать!

Ага, - согласился Гарри, - а еще, беременным нельзя капать на нервы! Слушай, Драко, - осенило Поттера, - а позови-ка Уизли...

Ага, - запротестовал Малфой, - чтобы он мое мороженое съел? Да, это рыжее недоразумение говово сожрать всё, что плохо лежит!

Да, нет, не Рона, а близнецов, - уточнил гриффиндорец. – В конце концов, это по их вине ты теперь страдаешь кулинарными причудами...

Угумс, - издал радостный вопль Драко и вперевалочку направился к камину.

Когда в зеленом пламени появились две зевающие головы, Малфой, тоном капризного принца, изложил им свои требования. Головы обреченно кивнули в знак согласия и исчезли. Спустя несколько минут, из камина вышел Джордж и протянул слизеринцу большую креманку с холодным лакомством.

Аккуратно подцепив ложечкой ледяное яство, Драко замурчал от удовольствия, перекатывая мороженое на языке.

Спасибо, Джордж, - улыбнулся юноше Гарри и кивнул в сторону слизеринца: - Наконец-то он от меня отстанет.

Слушай, Уизли, - вдруг произнес Малфой, с отвращением отодвигая от себя креманку, - забери эту гадость, и зачем ты притащил её?

Так ты ведь сам... - начал было Уизди, но слизеринец его перебил.

А, принеси-ка мне... ананасов с молоком... – мечтательно закатив глаза, попросил Малфой.

По отдельности или смешать? – процедил сквозь зубы Фред... Или Джордж...

Свежие ананасы кусочками в теплом молоке... – ответил Драко, и Уизли исчез в пламени камина.

Уже через мгновение перед слизеринцем стояла большая чашка теплого молока, в котором плавали дольки спелого экзотического фрукта.

Это что? – надув губки, поинтересовался Малфой, капризно тыча пальчиком в кружку.

Как ты и просил, - ответил Уизли, - молоко и ананасы...

Молоко? – глаза Драко вспыхнули гневом. – Это молоко? Да, я даже не знаю, как назвать эту гадость! – кричал слизеринец. – Сам пей такое молоко! – и он с ехидной ухмылкой опрокинул содержимое чашки на огненно-рыжую голову Фреда... Или Джорджа... – Проваливай! Никакого толку от тебя!

Ох, и врезал бы Уизли этому гаду подземельному, если бы не наблюдавший за происходящим Поттер, и не «интересное» малфоевское положение. А так, только отмываться придется.

Зато Драко был счастлив! За такое короткое время он поймал сразу несколько зайцев: удовлетворил свои капризы, выпустил накопившееся за целый день напряжение, а теперь наслаждался объятиями Поттера, успокаивающего его от нерадивого поведения Уизли. Чем не повод трубить в фанфары?

**~oOo~**

По прошествии стольких месяцев, беременная компания уже всецело наслаждалась своим положением. Утренняя тошнота, как и головокружения, наконец, совершенно прошли, а для болей в спине, изжоги и повышенной потливости, о которых они вычитали в подаренной Гермионой книге, время еще не пришло.

Волдеморт совсем не не давал о себе знать, и порой казалось, что его возрождение – лишь чья-то неудачная шутка, мистификация.

Занятия проходли на удивление спокойно, и даже Зелья приносили некоторую радость. Будущее отцовство, казалось, благоприятно влияло на мрачного профессора Снейпа. К удивлению всех учеников, он начал открывать в своем классе окна, впуская свежий воздух и солнечный свет, и расставлял повсюду цветы, пытаясь украсить мрачные коридоры Подземелья.

Однако, безоблачное счастье, как правило, никогда не бывает долгим. Однажды утром, профессор Дамблдор, вызвав беременных юношей к себе в кабинет, сообщил, что пригласил их семейства погостить в Хогвартс на недельку, чтобы укрепить семейные узы.

Для большинства это было превосходной новостью, правда, Рон немного нервничал, как воспримет его теперяшнее состояние старший брат, а Невилл готовился сообщить бабушке, что в их семье теперь будет значительное прибавление.

Но хуже всего было Драко Малфою. Юноша еще не забыл прошлый разговор с отцом, и с дрожью ожидал предстоящей беседы. Гарри, переживавший за своего слизеринского принца, целый день не отходил от него, окружая заботой и пытаясь предугадать каждое желание.

Люциус Малфой ворвался в комнату мальчиков к вечеру, наполнив помещение ледяным воздухом, который, однако, не имел никакого отношения к погоде. Игнорируя приветствия юношей, он быстрыми шагами подошел к сыну.

Итак, - холодно произнес Малфой-старший, - я нашел решение твоей проблемы, сын, - и он бросил на стол несколько листов пергамента. - Это контракт с Магическим агентством по усыновлению. Как тволько _**ЭТО**_, - он презрительно ткнул своей тростью в выступающий живот юноши, - появится на свет, мы отправим его туда, - произнес Люций тоном, не терпящим возражений.

Нет, - ответил побледневший юноша.

Нет? –изогнул в недоумении бровь Малфой-старший.

Нет, - холодно произнес Драко. – Моя дочь останется со мной. Я не позволю ей расти у чужих людей! – Гарри подошел к слизеринцу и, обняв его одной рукой за талию, другой погладил выступающий животик.

Мальчишка! – прошипел Люциус. – Да как ты смеешь разговаривать со мной в таком тоне?

Это мой окончательный ответ, отец, - произнес Драко. – Я принимаю решения относительно судьбы _**моего**_ ребенка, а не ты!

Ты еще пожалеешь об этом, - Люциус зло сощурил глаза. – Если ты сделаешь по-своему, я отрекусь от тебя! Я мог, - Малфой-старший понизил голос так, чтобы его мог слышать только сын, - обеспечить тебе защиту перед Волдемортом, но раз ты отказываешься... Так или иначе, я избавлюсь от этого отродья, - он бросил презрительный взгляд на живот Драко.

Хорошо, - неожиданно сказал Драко, - если это Ваше желание, - Люциус злорадно улыбнулся, полагая, что он выиграл, - тогда я ставлю Вас в известность, что у меня теперь нет отца... – спокойно произнес юноша и, взмахнув палочкой, открыл дверь комнаты.

Презрительно осмотрев двух юношей, поддерживающих друг друга за талии, Люциус фыркнул и, развернувшись на каблуках, стремительно покинул комнату.

Драко медленно осел на пол и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Хрупкие плечи вздрагивали, а горячие соленые слезинки, стекая по щекам, растворялись в складках просторной манти.

Не надо, слышишь? – шептал ему Поттер, поглаживая мягкие платиновые пряди волос. – Подумай о Саманте, ей сейчас, наверное, очень плохо. Я всегда буду рядом с тобой, что бы ни случилось...

Я знаю, - еле слышно ответил Драко и прижался к Поттеру.

«И если Волдеморт не прикончит меня раньше, чем я его», - подумал Гарри и вздохнул.

1 Дионея мухоловная (Dionaea muscipula), называемая также «Венерина мухоловка» - наиболее знаменитое растение-«хищник» на североамериканском континенте. Это единственный вид в роде.


	9. Chapter 9

_Вниманию читателей!__Сцена Уизли/Забини - фантазия переводчика!__Остальное - собственность автора оригинала _Kitai Shinsei_, мой только перевод._

**Глава 9. Обычные будни и сильная ненависть**

_Месяц седьмой..._

Время экзаменов по Ж.А.Б.А. стремительно приближалось. Даже не верилось, что еще несколько месяцев и студенты-семикурсники станут самостоятельными взрослыми людьми.

Глядя на друзей, всецело занятых собственным состоянием, а не учебой, Гермиона больше всех понимала всю серьезность положения и поэтому решила поговорить с друзьями.

- У меня для вас сюрприз, - сказала она за завтраком, садясь рядом с Роном и Гарри.

- Ты сварила мне зелье от изжоги? – Рон умоляюще поднял на нее глаза. – Или принесла банан с мятным бутербродом? – беременный близнецами юноша раньше всех испытывал на себе все прелести третьего триместра беременности. С прошлой недели у него еще больше повысился аппетит, начали опухать лодыжки и появились сильные боли в пояснице.

- Нет, - улыбнувшись вечно голодному другу, сказала Гермиона, - это всего лишь расписание, – и она положила перед друзьями два листа бумаги.

- О, нет, - застонал Гарри, - мы так прекрасно жили без него, Миона!

- Ну, когда это было… - строго произнесла девушка. – В этом году экзамены будут самыми сложными, в Истории Хогвартса сказано, что ученики, которые успешно справлялись с ним в предыдущие года своего обучения, в последний год просто не могли сдать, и всего лишь из-за банальной неподготовленности и излишней самоуверенности.

Юноши вновь застонали. Когда у Гермионы появлялась возможность порассуждать об экзаменах, успеваемости и истории Хогвартса, ее было практически невозможно остановить. Гарри потянулся за расписанием и принялся его изучать.

- Я составила для вас специальное расписание, где распределила все ваше время для теории, практических занятий, отдыха и обязательного дневного сна. О! - она предупреждающе посмотрела на пытавшегося что-то возразить Поттера. - Я взяла на себя смелость узнать у мадам Помфри о ваших врачебных предписаниях и посещениях. Кстати, с этого месяца вы должны проходить осмотры каждые две недели.

Рон посмотрел на свой лист и скривился:

- А для чего постельный режим? Я прекрасно себя чувствую!

- Рон, я удивляюсь твоей глупости! Ты – беременный! БЕ-РЕ-МЕН-НЫЙ! – раздраженно воскликнула Гермиона. – А все беременные нуждаются в продолжительном отдыхе, так написано во всех книгах.

- Так во всех книгах написано, что детей рожают женщины, - парировал Рон, поедая творог с грибным соусом.

- И как ни прискорбно, но Рон прав, - заметила Джинни, сидевшая рядом с братом. Рон хохотнул и состроил смешную гримассу.

Гарри, решив отвлечься от нравоучений подруги, сменил тему:

- Рон, а ты думал об именах?

- Да, - ответил Рон, жуя яблоко, - назову их Белт-один и Белт-два**1**, пусть расправляются с врагами как кровожадные гиппогрифы.

- Бедный братик, - фыркнула Джинни, - гляда на то, что с вами сделало ваше «интересное положение», у меня совершенно пропало желание когда-либо завести детей.

- Я надеюсь, ты это не серьезно, Джинни? – Рон с ужасом смотрел на сестру. – Представляешь, как расстроится мама?

- Ну, для начала... – девушка не успела договорить, получив сильный толчок в ребра от сидящей рядом Гермионы.

- Что «для начала»? - прищурился Гарри.

- Ну, вам ведь только семнадцать... – уклончиво ответила Джинни. – Я бы не хотела в таком возрасте завести ребенка...

- Отлично ушла от ответа, - прошептала ей Гермиона, - молодец! – и, обратившись к Рону произнесла: - Юлия красивое имя, правда?

- Гм... наверное, - ответил Рон, глядя куда-то в пустоту и продолжая жевать яблоко.

**~ * ~**

Фоззель с каждым днем подростал и становился красивейшим существом. С его появлением уход за магическими существами полюбили все студенты. Помимо двух занятий в неделю, которые проходили на одном дыхании, ученики постоянно навещали его в специальном загоне.

- Наш малыш достиг того возраста, когда он должен научиться летать, - произнес Хагрид, как только все студенты заняли свои места на большой, освещенной солнцем поляне. – Но, так как он остался без родителей, то наша задача научить его этому искусству, - и он достал из-под стола пару больших самодельных крыльев.

Студенты удивленно смотрели на своего преподавателя.

- Ну, - Хагрид оглядел класс, - мне нужен желающий продемонстрировать нашему малышу, как нужно управлять крыльями, чтобы взлететь.

Гарри и Рон шагнули было вперед, но, вспомнив о своем положении, отступили, тяжело вздохнув.

- Я могу попробовать, профессор, - произнесла Гермиона и подошла к леснику.

Хагрид помог девушке надеть крылья на руки и тихонько произнес:

- Теперь ты должна махать ими, как будто летишь... Он должен повторить за тобой...

Чувствуя себя последней идиоткой перед толпой сочвутвующих гриффиндорцев и злорадно усмехающихся слизеринцев, Гермиона взмахнула руками. Потоки воздуха, поднявшиеся от ее движений, взметнули клубы дорожной пыли. Фоззель чихнул и трусливо спрятался за Хагрида.

- Не думаю, что эта идея достаточно хороша, - недовольно проворчала Гермиона, снимая огромные крылья.

- А, может, подбросить его в воздух? – предложил Рон. – Если это сделать достаточно высоко, то его природные инстингты должны сработать, и он полетит сам! Только его надо как-то удержать, а то вдруг улетит насовсем…

- Предложение, достойное будущего отца двоих детей… - Гермиона осуждающе смотрела на друга. – Ты не стал бы подбрасывать своих малышей в воздух, ведь так?

- Ну… нет… - Рон опустил глаза и ковырнул землю носком ботинка.

- Вот и не стоит предлагать такое другим! – фыркнула Гермиона. – Профессор, - она повернулась к Хагриду, - а почему бы не поместить малыша к одному из наших гиппогрифов? Я думаю, это могло бы помочь решить проблему с полетами...

**~ * ~**

Несмотря на то, что ''Уход за магическими существами'' проходил всегда легко и непринужденно, остальные предметы беременной компании юношей давались нелегко. И дело было даже не в многофутовых эссе и монотонных заучиваниях длинных и витиеватых заклинаний, а в условиях, в которых проходили занятия.

Например, на ''Гербологии'' они были вынуждены в течение часа находиться в душных парниках, где проходила большая часть занятий. И, к огромному сожалению, в этом году они должны были выращивать лакричный корень, ставший причиной их самых неожиданных бед, страданий, но, в то же время, и безграничного счастья.

''Предсказания'' становились все более невыносимыми. Профессор Трелони, все еще прогнозировавшая близкую кончину как самого Гарри Поттера, так и его малыша, не обходила своим вниманием и остальных беременных юношей, сообщая им время от времени о неожиданных поворотах судьбы, в основном, конечно, не самых радужных.

К тому же, Волдеморт был вновь замечен в Хогсмите, как будто специально добавляя тревоги и так напуганным приближающимся временем родов юношам.

Однажды, когда студенты Хогвартса собрались на завтрак, Дамблдор сделал заявление:

- Как вы все знаете, несколько месяцев назад над Хогсмитом появилась Метка Волдеморта. Но, так как никого из Пожирателей, как и самого Волдеморта, никто не видел, то все решили, что это была чья-то шутка. Однако, вчера целая улица Хогсмита была разрушена сторонниками Темного мага, и метка вновь появилсь над городом, - студенты ахнули от ужаса.

Гарри инстингтивно положил руку на уже довольно внушительный животик.

– Именно поэтому, - продолжал Дамблдор, - в школе введены новые правила. Студентам запрещается покидать территорию Хогвартса. Занятия по уходу за магическими существами и гербологии отныне будут проходить в стенах школы. На занятия студентов будут сопровождать преподаватели. Студентам запрещается бродить по школе в одиночку, даже в дневное время. Эти меры приняты для вашей же безопасности и я прошу вас неукоснительно их соблюдать, - закончил свою речь Дамблдор и вернулся за преподавательский стол. Прошло достаточно много времени, прежде чем студенты отважились разговаривать друг с другом еле слышным шепотом.

- Вы тоже думаете, что Сами-Знаете-Кто попытается атаковать Хогвартс? – спросил Рон, обнимая двумя руками свой огромный живот.

- Нет, конечно, - Гермиона успокаивающе погладила друга по вихрастым рыжим волосам, - ты же знаешь, он всегда боялся Дамблдора, поэтому не станет нападать на школу.

Гарри рассеянно гладил свой животик. «Так, - думал юноша, - Волдеморт был здесь… Целая улица в Хогсмите уничтожена… Сколько людей погибло? Сколько еще пострадает от этого монстра?» Алекс сильно ударил его в районе селезёнки. Гарри улыбнулся - совсем скоро, месяц с небольшим, и он будет няньчить прекрасного малыша. Отчего-то гриффиндорец не слишком беспокоился, возможно, потому, что чувствовал себя в безопасности в стенах школы. В конце концов, Волдеморт не так уж глуп, чтобы напасть на Хогвартс, когда директор тут.

**~*~**

После занятий Рон с удовольствием развалился на кровати и увлеченно читал новый выпуск журнала «Правильно питание вашего малыша в первый год жизни». В последнее время он все чаще штудировал литературу подобного вида, и это приносило ему огромное удовольствие.

Вдруг дверь комнаты с грохотом распахнулась, и в комнату ввалился Блэйз Забини. Рон лишь скорчил недовольную гримассу, и вновь погрузился в чтение. Со слизеринцем они совершенно не ладили и жили вместе лишь потому, что в самом начале их «происшествия» директор распорядился поселить отличившиеся на зельеварении пары в отдельные аппартаменты.

- И чего ты ухмыляешься, рыжий придурок? - Забини в несколько шагов добрался до кровати и схватил Уизли за ворот рубашки.

Рон с ненавистью попытался оттолкнуть руки слизеринца. В нос ударил запах огневиски. «И где он его только умудряется достать, если никого из школы не выпускают?», - подумал Рон, а вслух произнес:

- Убери свои поганые руки, идиот! И вали к своим гадюкам в Подземелья! Нечего мне воздух в комнате портить спиртовыми парами!

- Ах ты, гриффиндорский недоумок! – озверевший от наглого отпора слизеринец подтянул юношу за ворот ближе к себе и наотмашь ударил по лицу.

- Ты совсем сдурел? – закричал Уизли, вытирая кровь с разбитой губы, и что есть сил толкнул слизеринца.

Юноша пошатнулся и неловко упал на пол. Потирая ушибленный локоть, Забини вскочил на ноги, выхватил палочку и, направив её в гриффиндорца, выкрикнул:

- Ступефай! – но заклинание пролетело мимо и рассыпалось разноцветными искрами, ударившись о стену.

Не помня себя от страха за малышей, Рон буквально слетел с кровати и принялся судорожно вытаскивать палочку из кармана висевшей на стуле мантии.

- Всё из-за тебя! – кричал в бешенстве Блэйз, подступая к Рону все ближе и ближе. – Только ты во всем виноват! Ненавижу тебя! Ненавижу!

- Забини, - Рон в ужасе смотрел на слизеринца, - остановись! Ты не в себе!

- А как мне еще себя чувствовать, когда моя мать узнала, что у меня скоро непонятно как появятся двое отвратительно орущих младенца? – выкрикивал Блэйз, подходя к гриффиндорцу. – Она отказалась от меня за то, что я спутался с мужчиной, обесчестил тебя и обязан признать твоих выродков! А я нормальный! НОР-МАЛЬ-НЫЙ!

- Но ведь ты же знаешь, что ты...я... мы никогда не... – лепетал Рон.

- Но моя мать не желает ничего слушать! И у меня теперь есть только один выход, чтобы вернуть себе свое прежнее положение, - произнес слизеринец, направив на Уизли свою палочку. Рон в ужасе распахнул глаза. – Facere abortu… (**2)**

- Импедимента! – выкрикнул гриффиндорец, взмахнув,наконец, найденной палочкой.

Мощный белый луч заклинания ударил в слизеринца, не успевшего произнести слово до конца, Забини отлетел к противоположной стене и, глухо ударившись о нее головой, сполз на пол, оставляя за собой алый влажный след. Комнату заполнил звон разбитого стекла, грохот падающей мебели, а на стенах причудливыми змейками расползлись трещины.

Рон смотрел на побледневшего юношу, но не мог даже пошевелиться. Тело сковало, словно ледяной глыбой, руки предательски дрожжали, из глаз катились слезы.

- Рон! – в коридоре послышался взволнованный голос Невилла. – Рон, с тобой все в порядке? – юноша ворвался в комнату и, заметив друга в дальнем углу, подбежал к нему. – Рон! - вытирая слезы. - Рон! - нежно обнимая. - Все в порядке, Рон! - ласково поглаживая рыжие вихры. - Я с тобой... – целуя в макушку.

- Я... Я... Он... Мертв? – слезы градом катились по веснушчатым щекам гриффиндорца.

- Рон, - в дверях появились Гарри с Драко и Симус с Дином, - что случилось?

- Что за грохот, Уизли? – из коридора в комнату заглядывали Снейп и Блэк.

- Он... Он хотел убить малышей... – сквозь рыдания говорил рыжий гриффиндорец. – Отказались... От него отказались из-за меня...

- Идиот, - гневно произнес Снейп, подходя к студенту своего факультета. – Поттер, позовите эльфов, пусть они перенесут Забини в Больничное крыло. Он жив. Но, предполагаю, у него теперь будут крупные неприятности.

- Мистер Малфой, - произнес Сириус, обращаясь к Драко, - попросите Вашего эльфа прибрать здесь, а мистер Уизли пока побудет у нас, ему необходимо успокоиться.

- Профессор, - тихо сказал Невилл, - может быть, ему обратиться к мадам Помфри? Все таки он...

- Мальчик прав, Сириус, - кивнул Снейп, - Драко, проводите их к Помфри, а мы пока поговорим с Дамблдором.

**~*~**

Альбус Дамблдор методично поглощал одну лимонную дольку за другой, пока Снейп и Блэк рассказывали ему о случившемся. Со стороны казалось, что директор совершенно спокойно воспринимает новость, если бы не едва заметное подрагивание пальцев.

- Я не ожидал, что все так может обернуться, - наконец, произнес директор, - ведь Вы же знаете о побочном притягивающем свойстве зелья.

- Да, - кивнул Снейп, - но Забини не пил его, соответственно, у него не может возникать чувство заботы о партнере.

- Да, я этого не учел, - горестно вздохнул директор. – Как мистер Уизли?

- Поппи говорит, что напоила его успокаивающим, он сейчас спит. Из-за спонтанного всплеска магии он потерял много сил. Она беспокоится, как бы это не отразилось на детях... – вздохнул Сириус.

- Будем надеяться, что все обойдется, - произнес Дамблдор.

- Альбус, - Снейп подошел к директору, - я бы хотел попросить... Дело в том, что мистер Лонгботтом предложил Уизли признать его детей... И, может быть, учитывая случившееся, их следует поселить вдвоем? Как я знаю, Невилл тоже не слишком счастлив, соседствуя с Креббом...

- Сожалею, - развел руками Дамблдор, - я не могу принять такого решения. Сделать выбор должна Магия зелья ... Думаю, юношам стоит самим решить эту проблему... Но, если у них получится, то я не возражаю, - улыбнулся директор.

- Спасибо, Альбус, - и двое профессоров направились в свою комнату, негромко обсудждая едостойное поведение Забини и трогательную заботу об Уизли Невилла.

**Примечания:**

**(1) от англ.Belt** - ремень, пояс.

**(2) Facere abortus** - сделать аборт.


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава 10. Безумная боль и невероятное счастье**

_Месяц восьмой..._

Вместе с утренним пением птиц, запахом душистых трав, красивыми рассветами и романтичными закатами теплые летние деньки неумолимо приближали время экзаменов.

В последние две недели Хогвартс погрузился в неземную тишину, которую нарушало лишь шуршание страниц старинных фолиантов в школьной библиотеке, и едва слышное перешептывание готовящихся к экзаменам студентов.

Времени на прогулки не оставалось, и вся беременная компания юношей целыми днями просиживала за штудированием учебников и практическими занятиями.

Однажды ночью, после сданного последнего экзамена, Гарри проснулся от странного чувства беспокойства. Посмотрев на часы, он с удивлением обнаружил, что стрелки едва перешли отметку полуночи.

В последнее время юноша плохо спал. Значительно увеличившийся животик мешал найти удобное положение, чтобы с удовольствием растянуться на кровати, да и настоятельная потребность посетить уборную напоминала о себе практически каждые два-три часа.

Однако сейчас Гарри проснулся от нескольких весьма ощутимых толчков своего недовольного малыша. В комнате было душно, и, решив, что ему и Алексу будет полезно подышать свежим воздухом, юноша потянулся за мантией-невидимкой.

Осторожно проходя к двери мимо кровати Драко, Поттер взглянул на слизеринца и счастливо улыбнулся. Мягкие платиновые волосы разметались по подушке, ноги запутались в простыне, а милый кругленький животик выглядывал из-под куртки пижамы. Малфой, уютно устроившись на боку и подложив под щеку ладошку, сладко посапывал, другой рукой обнимая свою еще не рожденную малышку.

За прошедшие восемь месяцев юноши очень сдружились. Гарри понял, что жестокое, презрительно-напыщенное поведение слизеринца было всего лишь маской, чтобы выглядеть достойно наследника древнего чистокровного рода. Однако, с тех пор, как Драко отрекся от отца, и Люциус Малфой выжег имя сына с родословного дерева, юноша стал самим собой: открытым, веселым и, что самое удивительное, честным и отзывчивым. Даже Рон признал в Драко своего друга, особенно после того, как Малфой-младший встал на его защиту перед семейством Забини.

Мысли о предстоящем таинстве рождения, о мучительной боли, возможных осложнениях и прочих неприятностях, прочитанных в книге, подаренной Гермионой, пугали восьмерых мужчин больше, чем Волдеморт, являющийся угрозой жизни многих волшебников.

«Как я буду справляться с ребенком? Как мне защитить своего сына? А если со мной что-нибудь случится, что станет с Алексом?», – думал закутанный в мантию-невидимку Поттер, шагая по темным, пустым коридорам Хогвартса. Внезапно он ощутил отчаянную потребность поговорить с крестным. Повернув к лестницам, ведущим в Подземелья, юноша поспешил к Сириусу Блэку.

Наконец, добравшись до комнаты преподавателей, Поттер осторожно постучал в дверь, и, прежде чем она распахнулась, на нежданного гостя обрушилась череда проклятий. Гарри невольно отшатнулся, когда с протяжным скрипом дверь распахнулась, являя за собой недовольного Сириуса Блэка.

В красных пижамных штанах, наполовину закрывавших объемный живот, со спутанными волосами и злым выражением на лице, мужчина вглядывался в пустой коридор.

- Кто здесь? – рявкнул Блэк.

Это я, Сириус, - тихо сказал Гарри, стягивая мантию с головы.

Сириус, схватив юношу за ворот пижамы, затащил его в комнату и захлопнул дверь.

- Что Вы здесь делаете, Поттер? – прошипел маячивший за спиной Блэка зельевар, пряча волшебную палочку в карман наспех накинутой мантии.

- Ты не понимаешь, что это опасно, Гарри? – кричал на крестника Сириус.

Я не могу спать... – пролепетал гриффиндорец, переводя растерянный взгляд с одного мужчины на другого. – Я только хотел поговорить...

Неожиданно лицо Сириуса смягчилось, и он ласково прижал крестника к себе.

- Ну, что ты, милый? Что случилось? – спрашивал Блэк, ласково гладя юношу по непослушным волосам.

- Я... – начал было Гарри, но был прерван жутким криком, раскатившимся по Хогвартсу, полным отчаяния и боли.

**~oOo~**

Драко проснулся посреди ночи. К сожалению, это случилось не впервые. В последнее время юноша пребывал в некотором волнении из-за предстоящих экзаменов, а так же мыслей об отце и их разговоре. Драко никак не мог поверить, что Люциус хотел убить его ребенка, уничтожить собственного сына и отдать собственную внучку в приют.

Несмотря на то, что до родов был еще практически месяц, Драко уже всем сердцем любил свою малышку, и теперь не представлял, как бы смог жить без этого потрясающего чувства. Он с благоговением вслушивался в каждое её движение внутри себя, представлял, какой она будет. «Интересно, - думал юноша, - она будет блондинкой? А глаза у нее будут серыми, как у меня, или, может, голубыми, как у Нарциссы? Или изумрудными, как у Гарри? А, может, она будет брюнеткой, как её отец?»

Так или иначе, все мысли слизеринца возвращались к Поттеру. К Гарри, с его яркими глазами цвета весенней зелени, непослушными, черными, словно воронье крыло, волосами, застенчивой улыбкой... К Гарри, который был всегда рядом, когда Драко была нужна помощь, поддержка и защита. К Гарри, для которого их дети стали самым дорогим сокровищем в жизни. К Гарри, губы которого были настолько теплыми и ласковыми, а поцелуи нежными и горячими, что все неприятности плавились в водовороте обжигающих чувств, и Драко вновь мог ощутить себя свободным и беспечным...

Малфой вздрогнул от едва слышного скрипа двери. Сев на кровати, он вгляделся в темноту, но так ничего и не увидел.

- Гарри? – осторожно спросил слизеринец, но не услышал ответа.

Аккуратно встав с кровати, Драко зажег заклинанием свечи. Осмотрев комнату и так и не найдя гриффиндорца, Малфой тяжело вздохнул. Бродить по школе ночью было очень опасно. Особенно для Гарри. А особенно для беременного Гарри.

Откинув с лица светлые пряди, слизеринец закутался в мантию и вышел в коридор. Путь освещали слабо чадящие в стенах факелы. Драко тихо шел по школьным лабиринтам, переходя с этажа на этаж, заворачивая в неизвестные коридоры, минуя двигающиеся лестницы и заброшенные классы.

Потеряв счет времени, юноша не знал, сколько уже бродит по школе, однако, так и не обнаружив никаких признаков присутствия гриффиндорца, Драко был склонен обвинить себя в глупости. Вероятно, Гарри был у Рона или Гермионы, а может, заглянул в гости к Сириусу или даже Хагриду, и сейчас уже вернулся в комнату. Кроме того, у него же есть мантия-невидимка, которая надежно скроет его от любых врагов. А вот у Драко не было с собой ничего, даже волшебной палочки.

Вдруг, позади себя юноша услышал приближающийся шум.

- Гарри? – Драко повернулся и побледнел. – Л... Л... Л-лорд В-в-волдеморт?

Высокий, худой человек, с бледной кожей и змеиным лицом стоял перед ним, кривя губы в презрительной ухмылке.

- Ваш отец рассказал мне, что Вы были не слишком учтивы с ним, мой юный Драко? – прошипел Волдеморт.

- У меня нет отца, - холодно произнес слизеринец, мысленно проклиная себя за то, что забыл свою волшебную палочку в комнате.

Волдеморт ехидно улыбнулся.

- Любым путем, - шипел темный маг, - я избавлюсь от тебя. Наконец-то!

Драко нервно сглотнул. Без волшебной палочки у него не было ни малейшего шанса хоть как-то воспрепятствовать намерениям Волдеморта, а беременность лишала его возможности просто сбежать. И тогда юноша сделал единственную вещь, которую мог себе позволить в данной ситуации: он стоял, распрямившись, с гордо поднятой головой и презрительно смотрел на воскресшего мага.

«Прости меня, Саманта, - мысленно обратился юноша к еще не родившейся дочери, - тебе так и не предоставят шанса на жизнь... Мама, я понимаю, что ты ничем не можешь мне помочь... Алекс, - юноша представил себе сына, - ты станешь лучшим игроком в Квиддич, как и твой отец... Гарри, я люблю тебя... И мне так жаль, что мы потратили столько времени на пустую вражду...», - одинокая слезинка затрепетала на светлых ресницах, когда Волдеморт направил на юношу свою палочку и произнес:

- Круцио!

Полный боли и отчаяния крик поднялся из глубины души слизеринца и, вырвавшись наружу, разлетелся по темным коридорам школы, сотрясая стены.

**~oOo~**

C небывалой для своего состояния скоростью Гарри бежал по коридорам школы на крик. Он сразу же узнал голос Драко и теперь на все лады распекал собственную неосмотрительность оставить беременного юношу одного ночью, когда до родов осталось так мало времени.

«Мерлин, пожалуйста, - шептал Поттер побелевшими от страха за любимого губами, - только бы все было хорошо... Я больше никогда не стану тебя ни о чем просить, только бы с ним все было в порядке!»

Вдруг, в одно мгновение спутанные мысли гриффиндорца превратились в яркую вспышку паники, потому что ужасный крик Драко внезапно прекратился.

Гарри осторожно вынул палочку из кармана мантии и судорожно пытался вспомнить все заклинания и проклятья, что успел выучить за столько лет в Хогвартсе.

Юноша понимал, что в случае опасности ни одно из них не поможет, кроме одного, единственного, самого страшного непростительного заклинания... Но он не знал, хватит ли у него сил, достаточно ли у него магии, чтобы ...

Гриффиндорец повернул за угол и оцепенел. На освещенном лунным светом каменном полу, скорчившись в неестественной позе, лежал Драко, а рядом с ним стоял Волдеморт.

Не задумываясь ни на секунду, Гарри вскинул палочку и, направив её на змееподобного человека, выкрикнул: «Авада Кедавра!».

Зеленый луч смерти вырвался с кончика волшебного предмета и схлестнулся с отражающим лучом, выпущенным Темным магом, рассыпая вокруг мириады искр. Юноша чувствовал, как силы начинают постепенно покидать его, как труднее и труднее становится удерживать атакующее заклинание, как растягивает губы в презрительной усмешке темный Лорд, понимая, что противник слабеет.

- Авада Кедавра! – раздалось из-за спины гриффиндорца, и два зеленых смертельных луча полетели в Волдеморта. Сириус Блэк и Северус Снейп, прибежавшие следом за Поттером, присоединились к Избранному юноше в борьбе против жестокого Мага.

Ошеломленный появлением неожиданной помощи, Волдеморт не успел сконцентрироваться на заклинании и, сраженный смертоносным проклятием, упал рядом с Драко.

Не замечая мертвого Волдеморта у своих ног, не осознавая, что крестный и профессор Снейп только что спасли его самого от смерти, Поттер опустился на колени перед Малфоем и приложил голову к груди слизеринца, пытаясь почувствовать сердцебиение.

Услышав еле слышные, редкие, глухие удары, гриффиндорец облегченно вздохнул.

- Драко... ласково прошептал он. – Драко, пожалуйста, очнись...

Осторожно погладив блондина по щеке, он смахнул скатившуюся со светлых ресниц слезинку. Малфой не

шевелился.

- Драко, - сквозь слезы шептал гриффиндорец, - пожалуйста... Не оставляй меня... Я не смогу без тебя жить... Ты мне нужен! Я тебя люблю...

Сириус опустился на колени рядом с юношей. Обняв крестника за плечи, он ласково произнес:

- Позволь мне попробовать? – и, получив утвердительный кивок, направил на блондина свою палочку:  
- Энервейт!

После третьей попытки Драко чуть шевельнулся и глухо застонал.

- Драко, милый! – радостно причитал Поттер, обнимая слизеринца и целуя в лоб, совершенно не заботясь, что об этом подумают два профессора, стоявшие рядом. – Как ты? – спросил юноша, заглядывая в серые глаза.

Малфой улыбнулся и открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, как острая боль словно ножом ударила его в поясницу и полоснула по животу, перехватив дыхание.

- Черт! – в ужасе прошептал Малфой, обхватив руками живот.

**~oOo~**

- Ну, где же она? – сквозь зубы стонал Драко во время очередной схватки. Вот уже час он пребывал в Больничном крыле под неусыпным надзором Поттера и мадам Помфри в ожидании Жанет Кингсби.

- Не волнуйся, - успокаивал его Гарри, - она скоро придет.

Губы Драко предательски задрожали, а глаза наполнились слезами.

- А что, если с Самантой что-то случилось? «Круциатус» - темное заклинание, оно могло травмировать её! Все так рано началось... – рыдал Драко. – Ведь еще три недели.. Оу! – вскрикнул он, когда очередная волна боли парализовала все тело, тугой спиралью скручиваясь в районе живота.

Гарри отчаянно растирал ямочки на пояснице слизеринца. Если верить книге, то это должно было облегчить боль.

- И если доктор Кингсби не появится как можно скорее, - продолжал Драко, когда боль немного утихла, - я сам вытащу свою дочь в этот мир...

Гарри улыбнулся, придав лицу храброе выражение, хотя на самом деле он волновался не меньше Малфоя.  
Вдруг двери Больничного крыла распахнулись, и в плату вошли мадам Помфри и мисс Кингсби. 

Жанет, не тратя впустую времени на лишнюю суету, подошла к кровати, где в очередном приступе схваток согнулся слизеринец.

- Ну, наконец-то, - сквозь зубы процедил Драко, сильно сжимая руку Поттера, отчего гриффиндорец невольно вскрикнул.

- Сожалею, мистер Малфой, - ответила Жанет. – Я была в операционной и не могла покинуть пациента, - девушка и вправду выглядела уставшей. – Что произошло? По моим подсчетам, Вы должны были родить не раньше, чем через три недели...

Гарри открыл рот, чтобы сказать, но Драко опередил его:

- Волдеморт... – зло произнес слизеринец. – Он пытал меня «Круциатусом», но Гарри, профессор Блэк и крестный убили его.

- Сами-Знаете-Кто мертв? – удивленно произнесла Жанет.

Драко кивнул, а затем вновь застонал, погружаясь в пучину всё нарастающей боли.

- Хорошо, - ответила пришедшая в себя мисс Кингсби. – Мы должны поторопиться. Гарри, ты точно уверен, что хочешь остаться с нами? Зрелище будет не из приятных... – обратилась она к гриффиндорцу.

Я нужен Драко, - кивнул побледневший Поттер. – К тому же, так или иначе, мне тоже придется испытать это... –

Драко улыбнулся юноше и сильнее сжал его руку.

Согласно кивнув, Жанет вскинула палочку и произнесла заклинание. В то же мгновение все присутствующие были облачены в кристально-белые больничные платья.

Подойдя к слизеринцу, девушка подняла подол его одежды и, направив палочку на выпирающий живот, произнесла заклинание. Драко негромко вскрикнул.

- Что случилось? – взволнованно спросил юношу гриффиндорец.

- Хм... Я ничего не чувствую... – напряженно произнес Малфой. – Будто меня заморозили... – и, хотя Драко старался казаться непринужденным, Гарри знал, как тот боится порезов.

Саму процедуру разрезания, Поттер решил не наблюдать. Он держал слизеринца за руку и смотрел в его потрясающие, цвета грозовой бури глаза, заполненные немым страхом. Не решаясь посмотреть на происходящее, юноши в оцепенении ждали, когда доктор скажет, что все прошло хорошо.

Вдруг по Больничному крылу разлетелся оглушающий недовольный крик. Маленькая девочка возвещала миру о своем прибытии.

- Всё хорошо, милая! – шептала Жанет, держа малышку на руках. – Ты прекрасна!

Гарри нежно поцеловал Драко, тогда как мадам Помфри положила кроху, завернутую в розовое одеяльце, рядом со слизеринцем.

Глядя на маленькое чудо, юноши тихо плакали от счастья, заполнившего их сердца, даже не замечая, как Жанет взмахами палочки заживляла рану на животе Малфоя.

Малышка серьезно посмотрела на своих отцов и друг громко заплакала.

- Ш-ш-ш, Саманта! – ласково сказал Драко, чуть покачивая дочурку. – Ш-ш-ш, всё хорошо! – он аккуратно погладил пальцем розовую щечку, и кроха, глядя на него, тут же успокоилась.

- Не хочешь подержать свою дочь, Гарри? – спросил Драко.

Гриффиндорец аккуратно принял у него малышку. Девочка внимательно посмотрела на него и открыла рот. Гарри съежился, ожидая вновь услышать звонкий, требовательный и недовольный плач, но она лишь зевнула, ворочаясь в одеялке.

Поттер улыбнулся малышке, нежно поцеловал маленький аккуратный носик и вернул в руки Малфоя.

- Что это? – вдруг спросил Драко, заметив несколько огненно-рыжих волосков, выбивающихся из-под кружевного чепца девочки. – Она рыжая?

- Как моя мама, - улыбнулся Гарри.

- Я не знал, что у твоей мамы были рыжие волосы... – слегка смутившись, ответил Драко.

Поттер вынул из кармана мантии старую, потрепанную колдографию, где его родители, счастливо улыбаясь, держали на руках забавного карапуза, и протянул её Малфою.

- Она была очень красивой! – прошептал, улыбаясь, Драко. – Ты был таким хорошеньким и забавным! 

Гарри наклонился к слизеринцу и, приложив палец к его губам, ласково погладил нежную щеку.

- Что случилось, Гарри? – Малфой удивленно смотрел на него.

- Мерлин, Драко! Ты так потрясающе выглядишь! Если бы не Саманта в твоих руках, и не шрам на животе, я бы обязательно сейчас...

- Хм... Полагаю, мне лучше согласиться на поцелуй добровольно? – успел произнести Малфой прежде, чем Гарри, ласково обняв свое сокровище, легко коснулся его губ своими.

- Я люблю тебя, - шепнул гриффиндорец, разрывая поцелуй.

- Я тоже тебя люблю, - улыбнувшись, ответил Малфой и, притянув к себе Поттера, окунулся в волшебный водоворот нежности, чувственности и счастья.


	11. Chapter 11

**Глава 11. С ног на голову или новая жизнь началась!**

Вот и закончена работа над этим потрясающим фанфиком.

Спасибо всем читателям за терпение и поддержку!

Спасибо _Kitai Shinsei_ за возможность окунуться в мир её фантазий и познакомить с ними моих читателей!

Kitai, мы просим сиквел!

Новость о долгожданном поражении Волдеморта облетела со скоростью Света не только Магическую Британию - Хогвартс был подвержен атаке газетных репортеров со всего мира. Не стоило даже сомневаться, что каждая, даже самая мало-мальски известная газетенка, желала заполучить новость из первых уст. Четверо величайших героев –Гарри Поттер, Драко Малфой, Сириус Блэк и Северус Снейп ежедневно давали интервью по несколько часов. Естественно, не обошлось без небольших приукрас.

И тут мы услышали страшный крик, - с упоением рассказывал свою версию событий Сириус Блэк, с удовольствием жестикулируя и изображая на лице эмоции участников битвы. – Узнав голос своего ученика, мы с профессором Снейпом побежали на помощь. Драко Малфой все еще стоял на ногах, отважно пытаясь отбить непростительное заклинание и сразить Волдеморта, - молоденькая журналистка из «Вестника молодой ведьмы» вздрогнула и чуть было не выронила перо из рук. – А мой крестник, Гарри Поттер, набросился на Темного Лорда со спины и, вцепившись руками в его шею, пытался помешать произносить проклятья, пока не прийдет помощь. Но, даже несмотря на это, силы были не равны...

К счастью, - вмешался Северус Снейп, - мы с профессором Блэком подоспели вовремя. Когда мистер Поттер увидел нас, то отпустил Волдеморта, и мы вместе направили на Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть заклинание... – журналистка ахнула и восторженно посмотрела на Снейпа, за что заслужила суровый, полный ревности, взгляд Сириуса.

Он был очень сильным, ведь так? – пролепетала девушка. – Я полагаю, вы использовали непростительное заклинание?

У нас не было иного выбора, - ответил Поттер, - ничто другое не cмогло бы сразить Волдеморта.

О, мистер Поттер, - лучезарно улыбаясь юноше, произнесла журналистка, - как себя чувствует мистер Малфой? Вас можно поздравить, Вы стали отцом! Что Вы чувствуете?

С Драко все в порядке, - улыбнулся Гарри, - Саманта – прелесть! Я счастлив, это единственное, что я могу сказать...

Следующая неделя прошла относительно спокойно, если не учитывать того памятного момента, когда повзрослевший Фоззель, наконец, покорил небо. Прожив рядом с гиппогрифом около месяца, крылатый тигренок очень привязался к нему и с радостью перенимал все умения старшего товарища. Первый самостоятельный полет малыша Фоззеля наблюдала вся школа. Когда гордый рык парящего под облаками существа разлетелся на многие мили вокруг, студенты, завороженно следившие за ним, поддержали питомца дружными криками и аплодисментами.

Как он повзрослел, - восторженно прошептала Гермиона и смахнула со щеки счастливую слезу.

Если бы не ты, - сказал стоявший рядом Рон и поправил выбившуюся из прически подруги прядь волос, - то он никогда бы не научился летать... Он должен посвятить первый полет тебе!

Ну, - засмеялась покрасневшая от похвалы Гермиона, - тогда окончание школы вы с Гарри должны посвятить мне... Кстати, Рон, - она вдруг серьезно посмотрела на друга, - надеюсь, ты закончил эссе по Зельям?

Э-э-э... – покраснел Рон, - видишь ли, я... Мне... Ну... В общем, осталась одна страница...

И почему ты тогда здесь? – вопросительно подняла бровь Гермиона. – Рон, ты хочешь провалить экзамен по Зельям снова? Снейп не посочувствует тебе и в этот раз...

Иду, иду, - проворчал юноша и направился в свою команту.

Фрэд, Джордж, - Рон стоял перед камином, отряхивая с ладоней остатки летучего пороха.

Чего тебе? - в пламени появилась голова недовольного Фреда.

Раз зову, значит надо! – фыркнул юноша. – Жду вас обоих у себя через десят минут.

Вот наглец! – возмутился Фред. – Больше нам делать нечего, как твои прихоти выполнять! У нас тут испытания нового образца пастилок прогульщиков. Всё, бывай, братец! – и голова исчезла, оставив за собой хоровод огненных искр.

Маме скажу... – выкрикнул вслед пламенному вихрю юноша и, довольно ухмыльнувшись, погладил свой впечатляющих размеров животик.

Шантажист! – огонь полыхнул ярче, являя взору растрепанную шевелюру Джорджа. – Подожди полчасика, а? Сейчас последний ингредиент добавляем...

Ну, ладно, уж... – довольно кивнул младший Уизли. – Полчаса подожду... В обмен на первый экземпляр новинки...

Ты, случайно, факультетом не ошибся? – возмущенно воскликнул Джордж. – Даже этот ваш слизень Малфой так не наглеет...

Ну, - отмахнулся Рон, - это пока... Всё, полчаса вам! Я жду!

Как ни странно, билзнецы Уизли выполнили обещание, и уже через тридцать минут отряхивали с мантий остатки летучего пороха прямо на мягкий, пушистый ковер в комнате своего младшего брата.

Ну, и что понадобилось нашему дорогому братцу? – фыркнул Фрэд. – О, гляди-ка, Джордж, наш Ронни, кажется, проглотил все бладжеры, что хранились в запасах мадам Хуч! – он указал на огромный живот Рона.

Ага, - усмехнулся Джордж, - и снитчи тоже подъел!

Заткнитесь оба! - разозлился Рон. – Между прочим, это по вашей вине я сейчас похож на слона...

Ну, не кипятись, малыш! – Фрэд похлопал брата по плечу. – Что тебе понадобилось?

Джордж, - Рон повернулся к одному из близнецов, - там на столе перья и пергамент. Эссе по Зельям для меня будешь писать ты. А ты, Фред, - младший Уизли обратился ко второму брату, - подстрижешь мне ногти на ногах... Нет, не могу, - предупредил он уже готовый слететь с губ Фреда вопрос. – Рискую, видишь ли, вернуть мадам Хуч съеденые бладжеры обратно... Э, не-е-ет, - Рон выхватил из рук брата волшебную палочку и засунул ее под лежавшую на диване подушку, - доктор Кингсби велела как можно меньше пользоваться магией. Ассио палочка Джорджа!

Близнецы недовольно переглянулись, вздохнули и согласно кивнули – попасть под гнев Молли Уизли, которой грозился пожаловаться беременный братец, не хотелось совершенно.

Спустя некоторое время, Рон уютно устроился на диване, Джордж старательно выводил на пергаменте состав сложносоставного зелья, поразительно копируя почерк младшего Уизли, а Фред, брезгливо сморщив нос, стягивал с младшего брата носки. Отбросив один из них в сторону, Фрэд, обернувшись, посмотрел на Джорджа и лукаво подмигнул ему. Тот понял брата без слов.

Кстати, Ронни, мама велела тебе передать... – Джордж вытащил из кармана небольшой сверток. – Держи, твою любимый...

Вишневый пирог! – Рон с удовольствием откусил большой кусок. – Фрэд, соплохвоста тебе за шиворот! Аккуратнее! – воскликнул юноша, когда брат неловко уколол его ножницами.

Прости, братец, - Фрэд ангельски сложил руки и жалостливо посмотрел на Рона, - я не хотел, но ты же вертишься, словно ужаленный гиппогриф!

Ничего я не... Ой... Пусти, Фрэд! – мгновенно сорвавшись с дивана, Рон, несмотря на внушительных размеров живот, помчался в сторону уборной. Близнецы лишь прыснули в ладошки и забрали свои палочки, спрятанные братом.

И когда это, наконец, закончится? – возмущенно пыхтел Рон, возвратившись в комнату и устраиваясь на диване. – Такое ощущение, что уже скоро жить в уборной придется! Постоянно ... в туалет... хочется... – бубнил младший Уизли, погружаясь в сон.

Вот таким ты нам больше нравишься! – ухмыльнулись близнецы, глядя на уснувшего брата.

Готов, Джордж? – кивок в ответ.

Готов, Фрэд? – юноша утвердительно моргнул.

И юноши принялись читать заклинание, от которого волосы Рона мгновенно окрасились в зеленый цвет; ногти на руках и ногах аккуратно подровнялись и пестрели веселым разноцветием; просторная, длинная, черная мантия превратилась в коротенькое, пышное, желтое платьице в ярко-зеленый цветочек, а на голове появился огромный красный бант.

Отлично! – констатировал Джордж.

И мне очень нравится! – согласился Фрэд. - Осталось только... – он взмахнул палочкой, и только было открыл рот, чтобы произнести очередное заклинание, как...

Как обоих близнецов вдруг подбросило в воздух, покрутило несколько раз, столкнуло лбами и, наконец, подвесило к потолку вниз головой друг напротив друга.

Что за черт? – воскликнул Джордж, дергая ногами в попытке отцепиться.

Ты аккуратнее, братец, - напомнил ему Фрэд, - падать будет больно.

Так это ты шутки играешь? – Джордж гневно смотрел на брата.

Смеешься? – возмутился Фрэд. – Себя я тоже ради шутки приклеил?

Сейчас я нас отцеплю, - сказал Джордж, взмахнув рукой. – Мерлин, а палочка моя где? – и, насколько им позволяло их положение, юноши принялись оглядывать комнату в поисках своих волшебных палочек.

Пропажа нашлась быстро – оба предмета аккуратно лежали на коленях спящего Рона и слегка дрожали.

Ух ты! – воскликнул Джордж. – А наш малыш Ронни, оказывается, обладает беспалочковой магией! Представляешь...

На твоем месте, братец, - прервал его Фрэд, внимательно следя за Роном, - я не стал бы сейчас что-либо вообще произносить... Мне кажется, это не Рон... А самый настоящий первый стихийный выброс магии...

О чем ты, Фрэд? Какая стихийная магия? – засмеялся Джордж, и тут же его волосы из огненно-рыжих превратились в ярко-малиновые, а с рубашки мгновенно оторвались все пуговицы. – Я ... Э-э-э... – впервые за все года жизни Джордж Уизли потерял дар речи.

Поздравляю тебя, братец, - улыбнулся Фрэд, - через одиннадцать лет Хогвартсу снова не дадут скучать близнецы Уизли! Похоже, нам растет достойная смена!

Это точно! – ухмыльнулся Джордж. – Как думаешь, может, нам удастся договориться с племянницами?

Незадачливых близнецов освободили спустя два часа, когда Невилл вернулся с прогулки. А еще через час, когда Рон, наконец, проснулся, их ожидала грандиозная выволочка от Молли Уизли за то, что они «так поиздевались над малышом Ронни» и «могли бы подорвать здоровье Ронни и наших замечательных малышек».

Сириус Блэк сидел на диване и тихонько поскуливал, пока Северус копался в старом, скрипучем шкафу с запасами всевозможных зелий и лечебных бальзамов.

Ну, вот, нашлось, наконец, - облегченно произнес Снейп, извлекая из шкафа небольшую баночку с темно-синей мазью. – Давай сюда свою ногу, чудовище блохастое, - и он присел перед Блэком на пол, аккуратно снимая знаменитые джурапки товарища по «неожиданному счастью».

Я не чудовище, и не блохастое, - обиженно пробубнил Сириус и дернулся, когда зельевар круговыми движениями начал втирать густую субстанцию в красную, распухшую ступню Блэка. – Я ж не виноват, что...

Да, знаю, знаю, - отмахнулся Северус от причитающего волшебника. – Ты лучше скажи, как мы теперь твоей руке её первоначальное сосотояние возвращать будем?

Думаешь, я знаю? – зажмурившись от боли, прошипел Блэк. – Давай Альбуса попросим? Нам же магией пользоваться не рекомендуется...

Ну, как скажешь... – пожал плечами зельевар. – Сейчас вызову его, сиди пока и не надевай носки.

Издеваешься? – скорчил жалостливую гримассу Сириус и указал взглядом на правую руку, которая ... Кружевной белоснежный манжет сорочки обрамлял ... лохматую, когтистую собачью лапу.

Снейп подошел к камину и, бросив в него горсть летучего пороха, произнес:

Кабинет Директора.

Северус? – в зеленом пламени камина появилость встревоженное лицо Дамблдора. – Что-то случилось?

Альбус, нам нужна твоя помощь, - Снейп, словно провинившийся ученик, переминался у камина с ноги на ногу. – И, чем быстрее, тем лучше... – камин полыхнул на прощание зелеными искрами, и, спустя мгновение, Альбус Дамблдор стоял посередине комнаты Снейпа и Сириуса.

Оглядев комнату придирчивым взглядом и не найдя ни следов потасовки, ни стихийного выброса магии, ни оглушенных непрошенных визитеров, седовласый профессор подошел к лежавшему на диване Блэку.

Сириус, - заметив отекшие красные ступни коллеги, Дамблдор осторожно присел рядом, - чтос тобой случилось? Если это опять ваши с Северусом разборки...

Нет, Альбус, что ты! Я, собственно, сам виноват... – потупил взор Блэк. – Я, видишь ли, готовился... – покраснел профессор, - хотел Северусу ужин устроить... Ну, ты понимаешь? – он смущенно улыбнулся.

Поваром он себя вообразил, - хмыкнул стоявший рядом Снейп.

И что? – взвился Блэк. – Жанет запретила часто пользоваться магией! А я что, думаешь, даже чай заварить не могу без волшебства? – Сириус приподнялся на локтях и с вызовом смотрел на Снейпа. Однако тот даже бровью не повел.

Очень даже можешь, - продолжая сверлить соседа недовольным взглядом, ответил зельевар, - в этом мы уже убедились... – и он сдернул с руки Блэка платок, которым тот прикрывал свою лохматую, когтистую лапу.

Сириус, - Дамблдор удивленно смотрел на мужчину, - ты ... Тебе же... Но как...

Альбус, ты же знаешь, что, когда я чувствую опасность, то могу обратиться в свою анимагическую форму, даже не задумываясь, - Блэк нервно теребил другой рукой собственную пушистую шерсть на лапе. - Я так увлекся, что не заметил, как вернулся этот подземельный червь, - мужчина метнул в сторону Снейпа испепеляющий взгляд. – Он так громко хлопнул дверью, что я... Э-э-э... Ну... В общем, я и сам не заметил, как начал обращение, но тут...

Он держал в руке чайник с кипящей водой, - закончил за него зельевар. – А я, кстати, еще не встречал анимага, который может держать предметы когтистыми лапами... Результат ты видишь, Альбус.

Сириус, тебе срочно нужно к Помфри, - директор поднялся с дивана, чтобы по каминной сети вызвать целительницу.

Не стоит тревожить Поппи такой ерундой, - остановил его Снейп. – Я уже наложил исцеляющую мазь. Через час наш чудо-кулинар будет, как новенький. Вот, только, вернуть его руке нормальный, человеческий вид мы не можем, - развел руками зельевар. - Нам запретили подвергать друг друга магическому влиянию. А Поппи... Она сразу же определит Блэка в Больничное крыло, а он совершенно не может там находиться... Поэтому, вся надежда только на тебя, Альбус.

Ну, раз так, то постараюсь помочь... – согласился седовласый профессор и, взяв в руки волшебную палочку, принялся читать заклинание.

Спустя час, руке страдальца-Блэка вернули первоначальный вид, и Дамблдор с чувством выполненного долга вернулся в свой кабинет. Снейп сидел на диване и ласково перебирал пышную курчавую шевелюру Сириуса, уютно устроившего свою голову на коленях зельевара. Блэк пальцем чертил замысловатые узоры на выпирающем животике Северуса, улыбаясь собственным мыслям.

Ты там, случайно, не руны вычерчиваешь? – осведомился Снейп.

Нет, - Блэк неожиданно покраснел и смутился. – Я... Ну... Знаешь, Сев, я тут подумал... Ну, дети у нас общие... Может... будем их вместе воспитывать? – зельевар ухмыльнулся и завозился, отчего Блэку пришлось подняться с его коленей.

Сириус! – взволнованно произнес Снейп. – Я, конечно, понимаю, что не обладаю теми качествами, которые присущи настоящему гриффиндорцу, и характер у меня совсем не сахарный, и шутки у меня бывают совершенно идиотские, но и ты, знаешь ли, не подарок! И... И, возможно, я не самый подходящий вариант, чтобы... Да, и отец из меня еще неизвестно какой получится... Правда, я, конечно, э-э-э... – зельевар запнулся и потупил взгляд. – В общем, Сириус, я делаю тебе предложение... – наконец, скороговоркой произнес Снейп, протягивая мужчине маленькую коробочку.

Ты шутишь? – изумленно прошептал Блэк, раскрывая подношение.

На темно-зеленом бархате лежали два атрибута единения судеб. Два прекрасных ювелирных чуда. Два кольца, золотые ободы которых украшали не камни, а гордый золотой лев и обвивающая его серебряная змейка, сверкающие изумрудными глазами.

Мерлин Великий, Снейп! – восхищенно разглядывал кольца Сириус. – Где ты достал такое чудо?

Неважно, - отмахнулся зельевар. – Ты не ответил...

Знаешь, - чуть помолчав, заговорил Блэк, - еще никто не заботился обо мне так нежно... Несмотря на то, что мы совершенно разные, и наше совместное проживание порой напоминает затяжные военные действия, мне очень уютно с тобой... Я... Я... Кажется, тебя люблю... – Сириус сморгнул предательски выступившую слезу и нежно поцеловал Снейпа.

Значит, это - «Да»? – срывающимся от нехватки воздуха шепотом уточнил зельевар, но, вместо ответа, был вновь вовлечен в сладкий омут поцелуя.

Кабинет Жанет Кингсби находился в Хогсмите, поэтому вся беременная компания единогласно решила остаться в Хогвартсе до начала летних каникул. Кроме того, практически всем новоявленным мамам-отцам требовались уроки по уходу за малышами, потому как не все могли рассчитывать на помощь домовых эльфов или бизких, хоть немного понимающих в воспитании детей.

Альбус Дамблдор объявил, что намерен организовать в Хогвартсе детскую комнату, поэтому профессора Снейп и Блэк смогу и дальше продолжать преподавательскую практику.

Последний учебный день завершился очередным матчем по Квиддичу. Слизерин и Гриффиндор лишились в этом учебном году лучших игроков, и поэтому студенты Райвенкло, обошедшие в полуфинальных матчах обе знаменитые команды, легко одержали победу над хаффлпаффовцами, и, впервые за пятьдест лет, на прощальном ужине в Большом Зале Хогвартса развевались синие флаги.

Попрощавшись с Гермионой, взявшей с друзей обещание обязательно сообщить ей, когда, наконец, появятся на свет их малыши, Гарри и Драко решили прогуляться с Самантой. Аккуратно толкая перед собой украшенную розовыми рюшечками коляску, оба юноши любовались своей крохой. Малышка едва отметила свой двухнедельный день рождения, как её небесно-голубые глаза изменились до насыщенного изумрудного. С каждым днем Саманта все больше и больше становилась похожей на Лили Поттер.

Юноши шли очень медленно – в последние дни Поттеру было всё тяжелее ходить – и молчали. Каждый думал о чем-то своем, мучительно подбирая слова для начала такого нелегкого для обоих разговора.

Как ты думаешь, - заговорил первым Гарри, когда юноши остановились в тени большого дерева, - мы вместе?

Я... Я не знаю, - неуверенно вздохнул Драко.

Но ты... Ты хочешь остаться со мной? – с надеждой спросил Гарри, глядя в яркие серые глаза своего спутника. Драко удивленно посмотрел на него.

Ты хочешь, чтобы я... чтобы мы были вместе? Ты действительно этого хочешь? – недоверчиво прошептал Малфой.

Конечно хочу, - ответил Гарри, - я хочу, чтобы ты остался со мной... Я люблю тебя и Сэм... – он улыбнулся своей спящей дочери. – Для меня нет никого дороже вас... – гриффиндорец говорил быстро, не давая Драко опомниться, возразить. – Мы столько лет были врагами, и едва ли были друзьями в последний год, но то, что я чувствую к тебе, кажется мне таким правильным, таким настоящим... И Саманта... Ты знаешь, неважно, отчего она появилась в нашей жизни, и совсем скоро появится еще один малыш, и я... Я не хочу, чтобы Алекс рос без отца и сестры...

Драко смотрел на Гарри и чувствовал, как мрачные мысли растворяются в окутавшей его нежности гриффиндорца. Юноша зажмурился, украшая пушистые ресницы сверкающими на солнце каплями слез.

Я тоже люблю тебя, Гарри, - прошептал слизеринец. – Я не знал, как тебе сказать... Я тоже хочу быть с тобой... Всегда...

Поттер нежно обнял блондина, сцеловывая с бледных щек соленые дорожки счастья. Запустив пальцы в шелковые волосы Драко, он прегладил растрепанные легким ветерком пряди. Рядом с ним были самые любимые люди. На душе было легко и спокойно.

Внузапный окрик прервал влюбленную идиллию. Оглянувшись, юноши увидели Колина Криви. Мальчик бежал что было мочи, размахивал руками и что-то кричал.

Колин? Что случилось? – спросил Потер, когда Криви догнал их. – Ты пропустишь поезд домой!

Пусть... Нев... Невв-и-илл... - тяжело дыша, ответил Колин.

Что? Что случилось? – Гарри схватил мальчика за плечи.

Он... Он сказал, что... Чтобы я... Уф-ф-ф-ф, я должен был найти вас... – выдохнул Криви.

Где он? – занервничал Драко.

В библиотеке... – прокашлявшись, ответил Колин. – Мы были в библиотеке... – вдруг мальчик покраснел, - он стоял, а потом просто упал и велел мне срочно найти вас...

Колин, - спокойным голосом произнес Поттер, - я попрошу тебя сейчас найти мадам Помфри, профессора Дамблдора, МакГонагалл, Снейпа... Неважно, главное, кого-нибудь... И отведите их к Невиллу.

Колин, - обратился к юноше Драко, - твой брат уже уехал?

Нет, он ждет меня в школе, - ответил Криви.

Тогда попроси его отправить сову доктору Кингсби, - велел Малфой, - а сам найди кого-нибудь из преподавателей.

А мы идем в библиотеку прямо сейчас, - кивнул Гарри, и молодые отцы направились к школе.

Спустя пятнадцать минут, Гарри и Драко, наконец, добрались до библиотеки. Невилл сидел на стуле, морщась от боли.

Где вы так чертовски долго пропадали? – сквозь зубы прошипел юноша, глядя на однокурсников.

Ты же знаешь, мы не можем быстро ходить, - сказал Драко, указывая на огромный живот Гарри и спящую в коляске Саманту.

Простите, - выдохнул Невилл, - мне просто очень больно...

Я знаю, - Драко успокаивающе погладил однокурсника по плечу, - просто потерпи, Колин убежал за мадам Помфри.

В этот момент в библиотеку вбежали мадам Помфри, доктор Кингсби и профессор МакГонагалл.

Невилл, - Жанет подошла к юноше и положила на его живот руку, - как часто у тебя схватки?

Около двух минут, - сквозь зубы простонал Лонгботтом, согнувшись от очередной схватки.

Ох, милый, - вздохнула Жанет, - твой малыш спешит... У нас не хватит времени перенести тебя в Больничное крыло. Поппи, - обратилась она к целительнице, - мне нужны одеяла и горячая вода. Нам прийдется достать малыша здесь, иначе у мальчика начнется кровотечение... – доктор Кингсби призвала свою сумку и достала специальные зелья и настойки.

Колин взял Невилла за руку, успокаивая друга ласковыми словами. Гарри и Драко переглянулись и осторожно вывели в коридор побледневшую МакГонагалл, оставив целительницу, врача и друга заботиться о Невилле.

Колин и Денис Криви, похоже, не возражали против своего опоздания на Хогвартс-экспресс. Профессор Дамблдор написал их родителям о причинах, задержавших молодых людей в школе и пообещал позаботиться об отправке студентов домой.

Рождение Эми Лонгботтом послужило причиной прибытия в школу бабушки Невилла, Амелии Лонгботтом, в честь которой и была названа малышка. Миссис Амелия была так счастлива, что никто даже не посмел возразить ей, когда она объявила, что останется рядом с внуком и правнучкой в школе, пока доктор Кингсби не позволит им отправиться домой.

Остальные юноши с позволения директора тоже пригласили своих родственников заранее, чтобы не шокировать их утренней совой с сообщением, что они уже стали бабушками и дедушками.

Миссис Уизли с удовольствием хлопотала возле Драко, помогая ухаживать за Самантой и давая ценные советы, откармливала «своего малыша Ронни», чтобы его малышки получали достаточное количество витаминов.

На следующий день после рождения Эми Лонгботтом, Дин и Симус отправились в Больничное крыло на попечение мадам Помфри и Жанет Кингсби. И уже к вечеру Майкл Томас и Ян Финниган объявили миру о своем появлении громкими криками. Дин и Симус были безмерно благодарны собственным матерям, когда те с упоением принялись няньчиться с малышами, полностью освободив молодых отцов от забот, чтобы те могли как следует отдохнуть.

Еще одним преимуществом было то, что профессор Снейп вспомнил о близнецах Уизли и тут же на совете молодых родителей было решено вызвать незадачливых шутников для оказания посильной помощи в стирке подгузников, подогревании бутылочек с молоком и убаюкиванием требовательных младенцев.

На следующей неделе в Хогвартсе праздновали рождение Лили Блэк и Кристофера Снейпа. Малыши родились с разницей в два дня и теперь полностью переключили на себя все внимание своих отцов. Во время торжества в Большом зале профессор Снейп официально объявил о своей помолвке с Сириусом Блэком. Каждый из присутствующих искренне радовался за двух мужчин, сильно сблизившихся за последние девять месяцев.

Гермионе надоело ждать известия от друзей и она приехала в Хогвартс. Помимо того, что девушка очень переживала за друзей, ей не терпелось похвастаться полученной аппарационной лицензией и продемонстрировать свои приобретенные навыки перемещаться в пространстве в мгновение ока.

Интуиция самой умной выпускницы Школы чародейства и волшебства не подвела Гермиону и в этот раз. На следующий день после ее прибыти, на свет появились Эмма и Кэтрин Уизли. И теперь бывшая староста гриффиндора все дни вместе с миссис Уизли проводила в заботах о двух крошечных, абсолютно одинаковых рыжих девочках, различать которых она научилась в первые полчаса.

Все обитатели Хогвартса с нетерпением ожидали появления единственного малыша, который, видимо, не торопился осчастливить собственных родителей своим появлением – Александра Джеймса Поттера.

О, дорогой, это нормально, - ворковала Молли Уизли, когда взволнованный Гарри доверил ей свои тревоги. – Билл и Чарли родились на три недели позже положенного срока, да и Джинни тоже припозднилась... Нужно только подождать, твой малыш совсем скоро появится на свет!

Как ни странными показались Гарри слова многодетной матери, но она в очередной раз оказалась права. Два дня спустя Драко разбудил громкий вскрик. Подбежав спросонья к кроватке Саманты, юноша даже не обратил внимания на Поттера. Малышка слако спала, подложив маленький кулачок под пухленькую щечку.

Черт! – раздалось с соседней кровати.

Гарри? Гарри? Ты в порядке? – Драко, подойдя к кровати юноши, откинул полог.

Нет... – простонал Поттер. – Больно... Чертовски больно...

О! Я думаю, наконец-то, наш Алекс решил покинуть свое уютное гнездышко, - улыбнулся Драко, но, несмотря на показательную бодрость и уверенность, в голосе Малфоя чувствовался страх. – Не волнуйся, все будет хорошо, - приободрял он Гарри. – Сейчас я положу Саманту в коляску, и мы отправимся к мадам Помфри.

Саманта даже не шелохнулась, когда Драко перекладывал её из кроватки в коляску. Поддерживая Гарри одной рукой и шепча ему слова поддержки, другой рукой слизеринец толкал перед собой коляску с дочерью. Так как схватки были короткими и промежутки между ними достаточно продолжительными, то юноши не спеша добрались до Больничного крыла. Драко помог Поттеру лечь на кровать, а сам побежал разыскивать школьную целительницу.

Мадам Помфри, мадам Помфри, - слизеринец вбежал в комнату для персонала, - там Гарри... Он... У него... Кажется, Алекс... – сбивчиво объяснял юноша целительнице свое неожиданое появление.

Ох! – воскликнула мадам Помфри. – В такое время, - она посмотрела на большие часы, висевшие на стене. Стрелки показывали час ночи. – Драко, иди к Гарри, а я отправлю сову мисс Кингсби.

Тут звонкий плачь разлетелся по Больничному крылу. Будто бы чувствуя боль отца, Саманта проснулась и, скорчившись в коляске, громко плакала. Драко, извинившись, побежал к дочери.

Гарри лежал на кровати и глубоко дышал, в точности соблюдая все предписания, прочитанные в подаренной Гермионой книге. Взяв Саманту на руки, Драко вновь подошел к Гарри и обнял его.

Дверь снова открылась, и оба юноши оглянулись в надежде увидеть Жанет Кингсби. Однако, вопреки их ожиданиям, в Больничное крыло вошла Гермиона.

Мы подумали, что у вас что-то случилось... – улыбнулась девушка. – Наша в Роном коната находится рядом с вашей, - четыре дня назад Гермиона и Рон официально объявили о своей помолвке. – Рон будет с минуты на минуту, он собирает близняшек, а мне велел пойти к вам. Я могу подержать её, если хочешь, - девушка протянула руки к Саманте.

Юноши улыбнулись подруге и Драко с благодарностью передал ей дочь, но, прежде, чем они смогли что-либо сказать, в Больничное крыло вошла Жанет Кингсби.

У меня никогда не было так много новорожденных за такое короткое время... - произнесла доктор, подходя к Гарри. – Даже с моими пациентами-женщинами.

Жанет быстро произнесла обезболивающее заклинание, и Гарри вздохнул с облегчением. Боль, терзавшая юношу более половины ночи, наконец-то, отступила.

Отправив пришедшего с близняшками Рона и Гермиону с Самантой в соседнюю комнату, Жанет сняла с Поттера пижаму и легким движением волшебной палочки разрезала нежную кожу на животе. Драко, несмотря на то, что уже пережил подобное, стоял белее мела. Гарри хоть и старался не смотреть, но, тем не менее, вновь и вновь переводил взгляд на кровавое месиво на своем животе и на сосредоточенное лицо Жанет Кингсби. Наконец, звонкий крик новорожденного малыша заполнил Больничное крыло, и все, вздохнув с облегчением, счастливо улыбнулись.

Жанет Кингсби, смеясь, передала малыша счастливым отцам. Гермиона и Рон подошли, чтобы поздравить друзей с очередным прибавлением. Саманта, до этого безмятежно спящая в коляске, открыла глаза и изучающе-серьезно посмотрела на своих отцов. Драко улыбнулся и поднял её, чтобы она могла увидеть своего новорожденного брата, хотя, веротнее всего, малышка и понятия не имела, что только что произошло совсем рядом с ней.

Саманта, - обратился к дочери Драко, - позволь представить тебе Александра Джеймса Поттера, твоего младшего брата.

Гарри с обожанием смотрел на своего маленького сына. Он нежно поцеловал его в лоб, а затем, посмотрев на Драко, прошептал:

Спасибо тебе! Спасибо за такого чудесного малыша! Я тебя люблю!

Слизеринец ласково обнял Поттера и, впервые за много лет, молодые люди ощутили себя самой настоящей семьей.

FIN


End file.
